Ginna Campbell
by Kotori Shiro
Summary: Ginna a été enlevée ! Et les choses se corse ! Chapitre 18 en ligne !
1. Lettre d'admission

Rien n'est à moi, sauf Ginna et Kimberley, mais tout le reste est à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling. Laissez-moi des rewiews please.

Chapitre I: Lettre d'admission

Besançon, le 16 août 1997, 22h00. Toute la ville était endormie sauf une famille. Voici la présentation de la famille Campbell : d'abord, il y a Mme Sarah Campbell qui était une sorcière âgée de 45 ans, née le 16 Mars 1959. Elle avait des yeux bleus très pénétrant et une longue chevelure rousse. Elle était très grande, élégante pour tous dire, et elle était très humble. Elle possédait beaucoup de qualité, mais aussi des défauts qui sont peu nombreux. Son plus grand défaut, c'était de vouloir faire croire à sa plus jeune fille, Ginna Campbell, qu'elle (Ginna) et le reste de sa famille étaient parfaitement normaux. Pourquoi ce mensonge ? Le plus terrible de mages noirs était de retour et Sarah Campbell voulait protéger sa fille. Elle travaillait au ministère de la Magie de France. C'était une Auror très puissante et très respectée de tous. Son mari, Mr David Campbell, était un sorcier également. Il était très grand, il avait des yeux bleus très profonds, il avait une forte carrure, dû à des entraînements intensifs, il était grand, il avait une coupe coupée court, mais pas rasée, de couleur brune. Il n'avait aucuns vices et possédait d'immenses vertus. Mais c'était aussi un elfe guerrier. Cette race s'éteignait très rapidement, car ce peuple était omniprésent dans toutes les guerres qui pouvaient existées. Pourquoi ? Parce que tous simplement, il aimait se battre et mourir pour un honneur qui était le plus souvent pour les autres, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'une guerre qui se déroulait dans son pays. Il était Auror, comme son épouse et il était âgé également de 45 ans et il était né le 02 Mars 1959. Voici à présent les enfants Campbell. En premier lieu, il y avait Aurélien Campbell âgé de 27 ans, né le 14 janvier 1977. Il travaillait en tant que Gardien de la Salle des Prophétie du ministère de la Magie. Il avait le même physique que son père. Sa soeur, Samantha Campbell, âgée de 24 ans et née le 1er juillet 1979, travaillait elle aussi au ministère de la Magie, au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldus. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère mise à part le fait qu'elle était plus petite que sa maman. Voici maintenant la plus jeune des enfants et la plus débordante de vie : Ginna Campbell sortait du lot car elle ne ressemblait ni à son père ni à sa mère, mais elle possédait les même qualités et défaut que ses parents. Ginna était née le 25 juin 1989. Ginna était en effet des différentes des autres car elle était grande, la plus grande de toute sa famille, mais elle avait une chevelure longue, noire et ondulée lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Elle était très fine et elle ne faisait confiance qu'aux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien, très bien dans certain cas. Elle était très vive d'esprit, intelligente, rusé, ambitieuse, courageuse, hardie, fière et très directe, car lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle n'attendait pas que la personne en question le dos tourné, elle le disait à l'instant même où elle le pensait. Elle avait également une très grande endurance. Et elle était très sportive. Elle ne savait pas du tout qui elle était véritablement. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle est une sorcière et un elfe guerrier par son père, elle ne savait pas non plus que des choses terribles se passaient, elle ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il se passerai ce soir quelque chose qui bouleverserais à jamais sa vie.

Le soir même, des invités arrivaient. Il s'agissait de la famille McGee. Cette famille était une famille de sorciers redoutables, arrogants, ambitieux et peu sympathique. Mr et Mme McGee éprouvait envers Ginna une grande aversion. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Quand au fils McGee, Jordan, Ginna ne le supportait tous simplement pas depuis leur première rencontre. En effet, ce dernier avait volé les bijoux de Sarah Campbell et les avait cachés sous l'oreiller de Ginna. Il était descendu à toute vitesse et avait prétendu avoir vu Ginna en train de prendre les bijoux de Sarah. Ginna fut très sévèrement punie par ses parents, mais lorsque les parents de Jordan découvrirent le pot au rose deux semaines plus tard lorsque Jordan avoua sans le vouloir qu'il avait fait cette farce à Ginna, ils se précipitèrent à la porte des Campbell pour leurs demander s'ils pouvaient venir manger un soir chez eux afin de permettre à leur fils de se répandre en excuse. Les parents de Ginna décidèrent de prendre le 16 août 2006 pour ce dîner. Et les voilà ce soir-là chez les Campbell. Ginna qui d'habitude était négligée car elle "traîner" toute la journée dehors, fut ce jour-là, très soignée. Pour ses cheveux qui, habituellement étaient relevés en un chignon mal fait, Ginna décida de les laisser détacher. Ses cheveux noirs et soyeux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ils papillonner très légèrement au moindre mouvement de sa tête, au moindre de ses pas. Ginna opta pour une longue robe blanche, et non pas pour la jupe très serrée qu'elle mettait lorsqu'il y avait des invités. Elle mis, non pas des chaussons de danse blanc, qui iraient avec cette robe, mais des mocassin de cette couleur. Elle ne se maquillera pas comme le fait sa soeur, non pas parce qu'elle trouve que sa soeur se maquille mal (car Samantha se maquille très légèrement afin de cacher ce jour-là, sa pâleur), mais parce qu'elle déteste se maquiller. Mais, elle mis sa plus belle parure de bijoux. Pourquoi donc cette image de jeune fille très soigneuse ? Simplement histoire de changer cette image de garçon manqué qu'elle donnait d'habitude d'elle. Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches d'escaliers, elle fut accueillit par des exclamations :

" Mais, est ce bien ma Ginna, ou alors c'est une personne qui lui ressemble qui a pris sa place ? s'étonna sa mère

- Maman, voyons, tu vois bien que Ginna rentre dans une partie de son adolescence où elle a besoin de faire du changement, n'est ce pas? s'informa sa soeur.

- Oui, exactement, je me suis dit que cette image de garçon manqué de collait pas du tout avec l'image que je voulais faire de moi, alors, j'ai décidé de prendre soin de moi et de faire plus attention à mon image de jeune fille, annonça Ginna.

- Mais, maman, Ginna a t-elle reçu un coup sur la tête pour qu'il y ait un changement ou bien c'est moi qui deviens fou, demanda Aurélien en laissant tomber tous ses livres par terre.

- Non, non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Aurélien, ta soeur, ici, a décidé de changer sa manière de prendre soin d'elle, annonça son père en sa grattant rêveusement le menton." Et la conversation pris fin là car la sonnerie retentie à la porte d'entrée.

" Ginna, va ouvrir s'il te plait, lui demanda sa mère." Cette dernière alla ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'elle vit Jordan en premier, elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Jordan lui dit bonjour visiblement étonné de se changement de personnalité de sa part et il fut réellement impressionné, mais Ginna ne répondit pas et ne les regarda même pas, elle leurs dit brusquement de la suivre jusque dans la cuisine.

" Mme McGee, Mr McGee, comment allez-vous, demanda le père de Ginna en s'avançant vers eux afin de leur faire une poignée de main.

- Très bien, merci Mr Campbell. Ah, Mme Campbell, toujours aussi gracieuse à ce que je vois, répondit Mr McGee.

- Merci, mais, asseyez-vous, allons donc.

- Merci, merci. A ce que je vois, votre Ginna a enfin décidé de se comporter en jeune fille. Oui, oui très élégante cette manière de ce tenir, dit-il en tournant autour de Ginna qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

- Mr McGee, voulez-vous un Cherry ? demanda hâtivement Sarah, de peur que Ginna ne fasse une bêtise.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, merci de cette proposition." Et Mr McGee ne parla plus à Ginna ni d'elle jusqu'à la fin du dîner, au grand soulagement de cette dernière. Mais l'incident qui devait se produire se produisit: Jordan qui était soudainement tomber amoureux de Ginna essaya par tous les moyen de séduire cette dernière, qui n'en pouvant plus de le voir roder autour d'elle l'imagina tomber dans un trou où il n'y aurait que de l'eau, donc forcément il hurlerait, mais elle imagina que personne ne l'entendrai. Lorsque Ginna fut de retour à table pour le dessert, elle remarque que Jordan n'y était pas. Elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé lorsque soudainement:

" Haaa, mon fils, mon Jordan, un trou... ENORME... DANS LE SALON... A L'AIDE... AU SECOURS... hurla de toute ses force Mme McGee, revenant toute pale du salon. Toute la famille de Ginna la suit, ainsi que le mari McGee.

- Le salon, pensa Ginna, mais...mais c'est la où cet idiot n'arrêtait pas de me coller, et lorsque je suis revenu ici, il ne m'avait pas suivi. Mais, alors, j'ai fait apparaître le trou ? C'est tous bonnement impossible, se serait de la magie, et la magie ça n'existe pas." Mais, à peine a t-elle fini sa pensée qu'un hibou s'engouffre et lui donne une lettre. Ginna l'ouvre et une fois chose faite, elle ne parlera plus jamais le français, elle est sa famille, désormais, sa nouvelle langue sera l'anglais. Et elle lu la lettre:

"Chère Mademoiselle Ginna Campbell,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été officiellement admise au Collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

La date de la rentrée scolaire est fixée au 1er septembre. A cette date, vous prendrez le Poudlard Express a King's Cross, Londres."

Mais, Ginna s'arrêta dans ça lecture, car sa mère venait d'entrer et lorsque cette dernière vit le sceau qui refermait l'enveloppe, elle comprit soudainement pourquoi elle ne parlais plus le français. Mais, Ginna vit aussi que sa mère était devenue soudainement livide. Toutes ses belles couleurs que lui donnait son léger maquillage semblaient être parties à la vue de ce sceau. Son père, son frère et sa soeur revinrent dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à sortir Jordan McGee du trou béant que Ginna avait fait. Ils regardèrent Ginna, la lettre qu'elle tenait, sa mère qui semblait tombait malade, puis de nouveau Ginna. Un regard lourd d'émotion fut échangé entre Sarah, Samantha, Aurélien et David. Enfin, ils prirent une décision. Ses parents décidèrent de tous lui dire en lui racontant une histoire. Ce fut Sarah qui lui raconta:

" Il y a maintenant près de quinze ans, vivait un sorcier qui avait très mal tourné. Ce sorcier s'appelait Lord Voldemort, mais personne ne prononçait son nom qui suscité une très grande peur. On l'appelait simplement Tu-Sais-Qui, ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom, ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce personnage là rassemblait des adeptes qu'il entraîné dans le mondes des Ténèbres. Ses adeptes seront ses Mangemorts, et ils seront reconnaissables grâce à une marque sur leurs avant-bras, cette marque c'est la Marque des Ténèbres et lorsque Voldemort appuyais sur la marque de l'un de ses Mangemorts, les autres arrivaient en transplanant. Quand à ceux qui ne voulaient pas se mettre de son côté, il les tué avec l'un des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables: il y a le sortilège de soumission qui se nomme l'Imperium. Ce sortilège oblige des personnes à faire des choses contre leurs grés. Puis, il y a le sortilège de la douleur, le Doloris. Il inflige à ses victimes une souffrance impitoyable. Et le dernier et le pire, le préféré de Voldemort, c'est le sortilège de la Mort, L'Avada Kedavra. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contrer alors que pour les deux autres il faut avoir une grande force intérieure. Avant de mourir, les victimes voient leur mort arriver dans un éclair vert. Personne n'a réussi à en réchapper. Personne. Sauf un bébé. Ce bébé à aujourd'hui seize ans. Ce garçon a perdu ses parents qui se sont battus contre Voldemort afin de le protéger. Mais, personne ne peur échapper à Voldemort quand il a décidé de la tuer. Le garçon qui a survécu se nomme Harry Potter, et il porte sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le sortilège de la Mort que Voldemort a voulu lui lancer s'est retourné contre son auteur. Mais, il n'a pas entièrement disparu cette nuit-là. Il vivait encore, mais sous une forme spirituelle, mais il y a deux ans, il est revenu grâce à un rituel de Magie Noire.

- Mais, maman, comment Harry Potter a-t-il survécu ? demanda Ginna.

- Sa mère est morte en le protégeant. Mais, il n'y avait pas que cela. Voldemort voulait le tuer, car Harry Potter est le seul qui peut le détruire. Sache Ginna, que tu entre aujourd'hui dans un monde où il y a des mystères, des prophéties. N'importe qui peut faire l'objet d'une prophétie, Ginna. N'importe qui. Mais, sache encore une chose, tous les sorciers ne sont pas tous bon. Comme tu viens de l'entendre certain tournent mal, très mal dans le cas de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'à présent que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, n'importe qui peut mourir, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, ma chérie, oui.

- Mais, comment sais tu que Harry Potter fait l'objet d'une...

- Ton frère collabore avec tous les autres Gardiens des Prophéties. Dans chaque Ministère, il y a un Gardien.

- Je vois. Mais, encore une question. Voldemort va essayer de tuer Harry Potter, comme il est le seul à pouvoir le détruire ?

- Oui Ginna. C'est pourquoi, il est sous surveillance constante. Dumbledore et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix font tous pour que Harry puisse le détruire avec facilité. Car un garçon comme ça, Ginna, il ne faut surtout pas le perdre, surtout pas. Bon, maintenant, il va falloir partir. Il faut encore t'acheter tes affaires scolaires. Allez, va faire tes bagages maintenant, et dépêche toi." Et ce fut la fin de la discussion. Ginna partie faire ses bagages et il s'envolèrent pour Londres. Sa soeur continua de travailler au Détournement De l'Artisanat Moldus, mais en tant qu'assistante de Mr Arthur Weasley, qui eu une augmentation. Aurélien pris le poste du Gardien de la Salle des Prophéties qui était parti à la retraite. Ses parents n'eurent pas de problème pour trouver un emploi car au bureau des Aurors, ils avaient besoin de deux Aurors en plus.


	2. Le chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre II: Le Chemin de Traverse.**

Une fois la famille Campbell installée et à deux semaine de la rentrée, la famille de Ginna du partir, mais ils faisaient confiance à Ginna. Elle ne devait pas sortir du Chemin de Traverse, mais comme elle serait en sixième année d'études, elle serait obligée d'apprendre en deux semaine tous les sortilèges, toutes les potions qu'elle avait loupé depuis sa première année qu'elle aurait du normalement faire si ses parents n'avait eu l'audace de ne pas l'avoir averti. Ginna partie faire ses achats scolaires. Elle s'acheta une chouette au plumage brun et blanc, ses ingrédients à potions, des fioles, son chaudron en étain. Mais, avant de prendre sa baguette, elle voulut d'abord aller acheter sa robe de sorcière. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, elle vit seulement cinq personnes: il y avait un garçon au cheveux roux, une jeune fille au cheveux emmêlés, un autre garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, la propriétaire de la boutique et une habilleuse. Ginna n'eut même pas besoin de passer à côté du garçon avec les cheveux en bataille qu'elle le reconnut aussitôt: c'était Harry Potter. Sarah lui avait beaucoup parlé de Harry et elle l'avait même décrit. Ginna s'approcha de lui et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle sentit le regard de Harry se poser sur elle:

" Hermione, tu ne devais pas aller acheter une nouvelle baguette ? demanda Harry en détournant son regard pour se poser sur Hermione.

- Si, mais je ...

- Vas-y, nous te rejoindrons.

- O.K. Alors, à tous de suite. " Et Hermione partit.

" Mademoiselle, dit l'habilleuse à l'adresse de Ginna, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

- Bien Mme. " Ginna fit de nombreuse mesures et eu enfin sa robe de Poudlard. Elle la paya et elle ressentit le regard de Harry se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna, regarda Harry à son tour, mais avant qu'elle n'ait peu sortir de la boutique, quelqu'un l'appela:

" Ginna ! " Ginna se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie, Kimberley McDowell s'avancer vers elle avec, elle aussi, une robe de sorcier de Poudlard à la main :

" Hey, mais, toi aussi... depuis quand tu le sais ? demanda Ginna.

- Seulement depuis deux semaine.

- Tout comme moi. Je suppose que tes parents n'ont rien voulu te dire pour te protéger ?

- Ouais, c'est trop cool. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais folle de joie, mais mes parents avaient l'air plutôt ennuyés de voir que j'avais tous découvert, mais, ils m'ont tous raconté et après, j'ai tous compris. Mais, ils auraient pu éviter ça...

- Oui, mais comprend les. Maintenant, on est exposé à la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Oui, au fait, tu as acheté ta baguette ? demanda Kimberley.

- Non, et toi ?

- De même, on y va. " Et les deux meilleures amies du monde partirent faire leurs dernière acquisitions. Ginna eu une baguette avec une plume de phoenix, et sa baguette était faite avec du bois de charme, elle faisait trente-deux centimètre et elle était très flexible, facile à utiliser pour les enchantements très complexe. Kimberley, quant à elle, eu un crin de licorne femelle, faite avec du bois de charme elle aussi, mais elle était plus rigide et plus facile à manier pour les sortilèges d'amnésie et de transplanage. Elles dirigèrent vers le café de Florian Fortarôme et commencèrent à apprendre les sorts dans une salle que Florian avait mis à leurs dispositions. Elles commençaient à peine leurs entraînements, que une personne entra à l'improviste. C'était un garçon arborant fièrement un blason de préfet sur un serpent. Il avait les cheveux blonds quasi blancs, lui tombant sur le visage (NDA: Draco Malefoy, style troisème Harry Potter, le film.). Lorsque ce dernier vit Ginna, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. En voyant qu'elle s'entraînait avec son amie, il leur proposa :

" Je... Hum! Je peux vous aider, je suis en sixième année d'études de sorcellerie à Poudlard et je peux sûrement vous aider pour que vous appreniez des sortilèges que les professeurs nous ont appris et qui ne sont pas dans les livres.

- Oh, bien sûr, annonça Ginna... Mais, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Malefoy... Drago Malefoy. Et vous ?

- Je suis Ginna Campbell et voici Kimberley McDowell.

- Enchantée, dit cette dernière.

- De même, dit Drago en rougissant de plus belle dès que son regard croisa celui de Ginna." Ginna comprit immédiatement que ce dernier était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et Kimberley sourit, mais elle su aussitôt que même si Drago Malefoy était amoureux de Ginna, ce n'était pas partagé, Ginna n'était pas amoureuse de lui et attendait celui qui l'aimera et qu'elle aimera en retour. Leur entraînement sur les sortilèges s'acheva après plus d'une heure passée. Ensuite, vint les potions, dont l'entraînement dura plus de six heures pour les préparations de toutes potions qu'il avait appris en cinq ans. Mais, Drago vit aussitôt que les potions étaient maîtrisé. Puis, vint le moment où ils devaient se quitter. Mais, Drago leur avoua qu'il haïssait son père. Ginna lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas, car son père serait toujours là pour lui. Mais lorsque Harry, le garçon roux, dont Ginna ne connaissait pas l'identité, et Hermione passait devant eux en se dirigeant vers le chaudron baveur, Drago avoua qu'il haïssait son père car, durant la première semaine de juillet, une famille n'a pas voulu se rallier à Voldemort, et comme son père est un Mangemort, il l'ai a assassiner sans aucun remord. Ginna eu voulu dire une insulte pour son père en français, mais s'est retenu à grande peine. Drago dit aussi que le pire, et là une larme se mis à couler, le pire c'est que cette famille c'était leurs sympathique voisins et que leurs fille était à peine âgée de onze ans et qu'elle allait entrer. Cette fille là, Drago dit qu'il la considérait comme se soeur. Ginna lui mis une main sur l'épaule et lui dit ses mots :

" Drago, écoute, si tu as besoin de te confier, viens me voir. O.K ?

- Ouais, O.K. Au fait, on se verra, je suis au Chaudron Baveur. Comme toi, je pense.

- Oui, comme moi et Kimberley. Allez, à tout de suite.

- O.K. Alors, à plus." Une fois Drago partit, Harry s'approcha dit ceci à Ginna qui rougit en le voyant :

" Et, hum, tu crois ce qu'il te raconte ? C'est un ...

- On ne fais jamais confiance à un Serpentard, et j'ai eu... hum... il y a quelque temps, j'ai demandé à mon père de me faire du Véritasérum qui est le sérum de vérité le plus puissant, dit Ginna en brandissant une fiole remplis d'un liquide rose, et je l'ai mis dans son verre de jus de citrouille et du coup, oui, il me dit la vérité et je le crois.

- Même Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé à faire ça.

- Oh, quoique ... dit cette dernière en souriant." Et Harry lui présenta Ronald Weasley, le garçon aux cheveux roux. Ginna dit que sa soeur travaillait avec son père. Après avoir des présentations plus longues, Harry, Ron et Hermione, après être devenus amis avec Ginna et Kimberley, se dirigèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais du côté Moldus. Quant à Kimberley et Ginna, elles se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Le temps qui les séparait du jour où Ginna et ses nouveaux amis devaient se rendre à Poudlard s'écoula très rapidement, ils firent leurs baguages et se dirigèrent à King's Cross, là où les attendais le Poudlard Express


	3. Embrouille dans le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre III : Embrouilles dans le Poudlard Express.**

Ginna et Kimberley trouvèrent, non sans mal, un compartiment de libre. A ce moment, elles furent rejoins par Harry, Ron, Hermione et un autre garçon que Ron présenta. Ce garçon se nommait Neville Longdubat. Mais, à un moment, Neville poussa un cri de surprise en voyant que son crapaud avait disparu:

" Mon crapaud, où est mon crapaud ?

- C'est ça que tu cherche, Longdubat ? demanda une voix traînante et détestable derrière eux.

Neville se redressa instantanément. C'était Malefoy. Il tenait le crapaud par une patte arrière. Il se tourna vers ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui ressemblaient plutôt à des gardes du corps. Ils éclatèrent de leur gros rire bête et bruyant en montrant le pauvre animal du doigt.

- Oh, non, gémit Harry. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ta tête de méduse sèche vienne troubler nos conversations ?

- Harry ! s'indigna Ginna. Voyons.

- Mais, c'est vrai, depuis la première année, il nous ennuie, alors j'ai mes raisons de dire que sa tête c'est une tête de méduse sèche, mais, lui il s'en fiche, il traite Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe."

Visiblement, le compliment n'avait pas plu à Drago et ce qu'avait dit Harry le rabaisser face à Ginna. Il lâcha toute la colère et la haine qu'il avait contre Harry et tenta aussi de le rabaisser :  
"Ne t'emballe pas trop, Potter. Maintenant, grâce à ce que Rita Skeeter a écrit dans la Gazette du, tout le Royaume-Uni sait que "ton visage est défiguré par cette cicatrice" et que tu es cinglé.

- Tu oublies la fin de la phrase, Malefoy ! dit Ron d'un air innocent. Elle a terminé par "ce visage par ailleurs charmant". Et en plus tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui as dit que Harry était cinglé.

- Tais-toi, Weasley et en plus c'est vrai, il est cinglé, il s'évanoui en cours à cause de sa petite cicatrice! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le seul de vous trois qu'elle a laissé tranquille que tu as le droit de montrer ta tête de pouilleux et en plus, moi je me ferait tout petit si ma mère était aussi grosse que la tienne, parce que franchement, chez les Moldus, il y a ce que l'on appelle le régime. Dit à ta mère de l'essayait ça marcherait sûrement, mais ça m'étonnerait !

Ron s'était levé d'un bond, enragé, et il serrait les poings et de rentré les ongle dans la peau que sa n'étonnerait personne s'il saignait

- Hey, on se calme, hurla Kimberley, visiblement indignée. Malefoy, tu dégages une bonne fois pour toute, tu commence à nous énervé Ginna et moi, alors qu'on était partie sur de bonne bases. Et Ron, ne dit rien d'insensé, je sens que ça va mal finir.

- Écoute, Kim, je peux t'appeler Kim ? Oui ? Merci ! Ca fait six ans qu'il nous cherche les poux et ça fait aussi cinq ans, SIX ANS qu'il nous gonfle, alors Malefoy, je fais ce que veux, je dis ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux, comme je veux ! rugit-il. Et je ne vais certainement pas m'abaisser devant un Serpentard qui se croit le roi du monde parce qu'il a un père qui est... MANGEMORT !

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot et le silence s'était installé dans les compartiments voisins.

- RON ! Franchement... commença Kimberley, mais elle fut coupé par Harry qui leva la main afin de la faire taire

- Et c'est bien dommage, reprit-il toujours aussi furieux, qu'avec tout l'argent que ton père a volé aux innocents pendant sa carrière auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui, que tu ne puisse pas t'acheter une tête moins hideuse et répugnante et peut-être que des filles viendrait te voir, mis à part Parkinson !

-Weasley, fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu vas t'attirait de grave ennuis, j'ai des amis musclés, moi ! ajouta t'il en regardant Harry."

Même si Harry était maigre, il savait se battre, et là, il avait envie de se défouler sur Malefoy et de lui faire ravaler sa grosse tête de prétentieux.

- Ca ne te convient pas que j'avoue que tu as une figure repoussante ? Car j'imagine que ce n'est pas que je dise ce qu'est ton père qui te chagrine, tu en es fier ! Tu es comme lui ! Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu deviennes aussi un MANGEMORT, parce que tu es aussi pourri que lui.

- Ne dis plus rien, le rouquin ! Neville pourrait t'en vouloir ! Et, je pense que je vais lui rendre son crapaud, après tout, moi, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai des animaux plus charmants qu'un crapaud!"  
Drago s'approcha de la fenêtre en faisant mine de l'ouvrir pour lancer le crapaud.

"Et puis non, je ne vais pas lui rendre, il va apprendre à voler, on baptisera ça le crapaud voleur.

-Si tu lâches Trevor, je te casse la figure comme ça, même ta mère aura peur te voir! hurla Neville pleurant de rage et il fallut que Harry, Ron et Hermione le tiennent pour l'empêchait de se ruer sur Malefoy et de le frapper".

Harry savait pourquoi il haïssait Malefoy, toutes ces famille détrite à cause de Voldemort et de ses partisans, mais en plus parce que Bellatrix Lestrange était la cousine des Malefoy et c'était à cause de cette Lestrange que Mr et Mme Londubat était à Ste Mangouste.

"C'est amusant, lança Malefoy faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, j'ai justement oublié de racheter du foie de crapaud, suis-je étourdi, ma parole !"

Ginna commença à haïr pour de bon Malefoy et voulut lui mettre un claque dans la figure, même si les rapports de Ginna et Kimberley avec lui avaient bien commençait. Mais, elle ne pu passer, car Hermione se trouvait devant elle, mais elle voyait cette dernière frémir de rage, il en était de même pour Ginna et Kimberley. Crabbe et Goyle pouffèrent sottement. Neville se jeta alors sur Drago, et à l'ébahissement général, le renversa. Mais les deux amis de Malefoy arrivèrent à la rescousse. Bien qu'ils soient au moins deux fois moins large que le Serpentard, Harry et Ginna se jetèrent sur Goyle. Ils roulèrent entre les fauteuils. Harry vit Ron et Hermione se jeter à leur tour sur Crabbe. Les accrochages que les deux trios (sans compter Neville, Ginna et Kimberley) avaient déjà eus auparavant n'avaient jamais pris une envergure de celui-ci. Les coups de poings et de pieds pleuvaient. Pour la première fois, ils se battaient pour de vrai, avec toute la rage qu'ils avaient pu accumuler depuis les cinq années qu'ils se connaissaient et se haïssaient. Des élèves, attirés par le raffut, s'étaient attroupés autour pour assister au combat, sans pour autant oser y rentrer. Les jumeaux, présents en première ligne, criaient à tout rompre:

"Vas-y, Ron ! Démolis le ! Vas-y Harry ! Détruits le !"

Alors que Harry avait réussi, par miracle, à prendre le dessus sur Goyle, le plaquant sur le dos dans le but de lui infliger un grand coup, il sentit quelqu'un le frapper du pied dans le dos. C'était Bole, accompagné de Derrik, les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, deux grosses brutes qui se servaient de leur batte plus pour frapper les joueurs adverses que les cognards. Bole lança sur un ton de défi :

"Tu fais mumuse Potter ?"

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Georges et Ginna s'était jeté sur lui en criant, pour Georges des insultes de sorcier, pour Ginna des insultes en français, tandis que Fred frappait Derrik de toutes ses forces, pendant que Kimberley le tenait en se prenant des coups de poings en pleine figure. Harry entendit Neville hurler de douleur, juste avant de sentir son propre front heurter de plein fouet le pied métallique d'un fauteuil. Il resta sonné une seconde, une petite seconde de trop, assez longtemps pour laisser Goyle s'asseoir sur lui et l'écraser. Harry n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Il croyait sa dernière heure arrivée quand Ron et Ginna se ruèrent sur le Serpentard qui, surpris, laissa le temps à Harry de se relever. Il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et une belle bosse ornait son front. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, puis, voyant Neville en difficulté, plongea sur Malefoy, lui infligeant un coup de poing dans l'oeil. Drago laissa échapper un long gémissement aigu en plaquant ses deux mains sur son orbite. Neville se massa un moment l'épaule avant de donner un violent coup de son bras valide à Crabbe qui tenait Hermione. Harry entendit les préfets de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle crier :

"Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! Allons, nous sommes responsables dans ce train !"

. Ils tentèrent, avec l'aide d'autres élèves et de la marchande de bonbons, de mettre fin à la bagarre, mais sans succès. Les combattants avaient trop de hargne pour laisser ce combat prendre fin. Ils réclamèrent alors de l'aide aux autres préfets, mais ceux-ci, trop contents de pouvoir enfin régler leurs comptes, ne réagirent pas et se mirent au contraire à crier pour encourager les élèves de leur maison. Harry, avec l'aide de Ginna, avait réussi à se débarrasser de Malefoy. Il se releva une seconde fois mais fût projeté dans la foule des élèves spectateurs qui crièrent de surprise, par Goyle qui venait de foncer comme un taureau. Il tomba violemment sur le dos. Il entendit Cho lui demander timidement et l'aidant à se relever malgré que Harry avait mal au dos :

"Harry, est ce que ça va ? Attends, je t'aide. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de te battre, tu vas avoir des ennuis

- Je vais bien et je me fiche d'avoir des ennuis, Malefoy me gonfle depuis six ans, maintenant, il va voir qu'il ne faut pas me chercher! répondit-il rapidement et fortement, toujours allongé, en repoussant des pieds une seconde attaque.

- Alors, dit Cho, casse lui la figure à ce gros malin."

Harry, une fois relever grâce à l'aide de Cho, vit Ginna se faire étrangler par Derrick. Sans réfléchir, il se releva et mis un coup de poing à ce dernier, qui émit un hurlement de douleur. Enfin, le train ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Une démarche lourde fit trembler le wagon. La grosse voix de Hagrid tonna:

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Le demi géant fendit la foule. Le voyant arrivé, les combattants stoppèrent en pleine action.

"Mais, vous êtes fous ou quoi de vous battre comme ça dans un train ? rugit-il. Vous commencez mal l'année ! Enfilez tous vos robes de sorciers et venez avec moi. On va voir ce que pense Dumbledore de tout ça. Pour éviter les conflits, les Gryffondors vous marcherez à ma droite, les Serpentards à ma gauche. Messieurs les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, reprit-il plus calmement, vous ferez traverser le lac aux élèves de première année. N'oubliez pas, c'est quatre par barque. Ceux de Gryffondor et Serpentard, vous accompagnerez les autres par diligences, merci."

Il ressortit, suivi de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred et Georges à sa droite et Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bole et Derrik à sa gauche. Il fit monter les Gryffondors dans une très grande de barque de bois rouge et les Serpentards dans une autre verte avant de monter à bord d'une dernière non peinte.

"Ce sont les barques de groupe, expliqua t-il avec une vois forte et emplis d'une colère que personne ne réussirait à essuyer. On ne les utilise que pour les cas exceptionnels. Et quels cas vous faites, vous, alors !"

Ils traversèrent le lac à une vitesse fulgurante, tenant leurs chapeaux pour qu'ils ne s'envolent pas. Puis ils montèrent les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient déjà là, discutant de l'année qui allait commencer. Harry remarqua une place vide à l'extrémité droite de la table où ils étaient installés, sûrement celle du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Hagrid dit le mot de passe au phoenix (nid de cafards) et la statue s'éleva laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. Hagrid fit passer les Gryffondors en premier, monta les escaliers à reculons afin de surveiller les Serpentard pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas.


	4. Sermons

_**Chapitre IV : Sermons.**_

"Eh bien Hagrid, demanda Dumbledore en levant la tête. Que nous vaut la visite prématurée de ces quelques élèves, alors que l'année n'a même pas commencer? Que c'est-il passé entre Gryffondor et Serpentard cette fois si, une dispute? Des insultes ? Ou tous simplement des mots doux sur les professeur de Poudlard, ou alors, ça à un rapport parce que Gryffondor n'arrête pas de gagner au Quidditch et à la coupe des Quatre maison ? Alors, je n'ose pas imaginer le pire ?

- Je les ai surpris à se battre comme des bêtes sauvages dans le Poudlard Express, déclara-t-il. Une opposition de déments avec des adversaires entièrement déséquilibré et en plus, ils se s'insultaient.

- On peut s'en douter rien qu'en regardant leur tête, fit remarquer Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière."

En effet, ils n'étaient pas gravement blessés mais leurs bleus et bosses ressortaient assez bien sur leur visage écarlate et suant. Dumbledore se leva en fronçant les sourcils, regardant alternativement chaque élève et leurs enleva quelque bleus et quelque bosse aux Serpentard, mais soignaient entièrement les Gryffondors et il scruta les deux nouvelle jeunes filles sans les couleurs d'aucune maison bien précise, sûrement les retardataires parce que les parents voulaient les protéger, et c'est là que le professeur ne comprenait plus rien. Elles ont l'air heureuse d'être là.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Minerva, Severus, dit-il à l'intention du professeur McGonnagall et du professeur Rogue. Vous êtes les directeurs des deux maisons concernées, vous serez donc juges."

Son regard ne pétillait plus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il restait les sourcils froncés. Tous trois montèrent donc un petit escalier en colimaçon et entrèrent dans une salle de classe, suivis de Hagrid et des élèves pris dans la bagarre. Hagrid et les trois autres professeurs s'installèrent sur une rangée, faisant face aux élèves :

"Bien, allons-y, déclara Dumbledore sévèrement. Alors, comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ?

- Par Malefoy qui a pris Trevor, dit Neville un peu tremblant en levant le crapaud pour montrer aux juges la première victime et la raison du début de la bagarre enragée.

- Je voix, et que s'est-il passé ensuite, je veux tous savoir sans faire avec les détails s'il vous plait ?

- Malefoy a insulté Harry, Ron et... il m'a dit que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe, continua Hermione.

- Hé ! Mais eux aussi ils m'ont insulté ! s'emporta Drago qui commençait visiblement à paniquer.

- Et quels genres d'insultes. N'ayez pas peur de les redire, ou les dire, et je ne veux pas de mensonge.

- Malefoy a dit que Harry était défiguré par sa cicatrice et a traité Ron de pouilleux, il a même traité sa mère en disant qu'elle était grosse et qu'elle devait faire un régime, dit Kimberley.

- Moi, ils ont dit que j'avais une tête de méduse sèche et...- il regarda Ron avec un sourire narquois ... - ils ont traité mon père de Mangemort ! "

Mais la remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur le directeur qui n'était pas naïf et qui ne pris même pas la peine de la prendre en compte:

" Pour des raisons que je ne citerai pas et qui ne concerne que Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Minerva et moi, je n'ai pas entendu cette remarque qui est sortit directement, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Mais comment en êtes vous venu aux mains et pourquoi allez jusqu'à cette férocité?

- Malefoy a menacé de lancer Trevor par la fenêtre et de lui ouvrir le ventre pour récupérer son foie, reprit Harry. Neville a juste voulu l'en empêcher et récupérer son crapaud.

- Mais Crabbe et Goyle on voulu l'en empêcher et ils ont bousculé Neville, termina Hermione.

- Quoi ? paniqua Drago. Mais Neville m'a frappé, ils m'ont juste défendu, c'est de l'aide, c'est tout !

- A trois contre un ? répliqua sèchement Mrs McGonagall. Je ne crois pas que Longdubat soit si impressionnant que ça, vu la taille de ce dernier par rapport à vous trois, une tête de moins !

Neville rougit, le professeur McGonagall lui sourit et Neville en fut très ravi et souria à son tour.

- Merci Minerva, intervint Dumbledore. Mais reprenons. Nous arrivons à une situation où Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se battent contre Mr Longdubat. Comment est-ce que ça a continué ?

- Vu que Neville était en difficulté, Harry et Ginna ont pris Goyle, et Hermione et moi Crabbe. Quant à Kimberley, elle est restée en arrière, ne voulant pas, au début, prendre part à la bagarre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hagrid. Harry et Ginna, vous avez tenu tête à Goyle, à vous deux ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry et de Ginna de rougir. Dumbledore regarda le garde-chasse très sévèrement. Celui-ci devint cramoisi, baissa la tête, dit d'une voix à peine audible en regardant le bout de ses chaussure totalement répugnantes et trempées quelque chose du type:

- Désolé Professeur, mais vu le gabarit de Crabbe et Goyle, j'ai été surpris, voilà tout.

- Vous étiez tous les neuf dans le même wagon ? reprit le directeur en regardant les élèves.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginna et moi, expliqua Kimberley, nous étions déjà dans le compartiment quand Neville est venu demander si nous n'avions pas vu son crapaud. Drago Malefoy, en tenant Trevor par une patte arrière, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle sont arrivés.

- Je voulais le lui rendre, mais, ils m'ont tout de suite attaqué sans aucune raison ! s'exclama l'accusé.

- Tu rends les animaux en menaçant de les jeter par la fenêtre ? demanda Dumbledore, incrédule.

Drago baissa les yeux en bougonnant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à haute voix.

- Bien, reprenons. Harry et Ginna se battent avec Goyle, Neville est contre Malefoy, et Ron et Hermione règlent leurs comptes avec Crabbe. Beau tableau, commenta-t-il en laissant échapper un sourire en regardant Harry qui regardait de travers Malefoy avec un sourire de haine.

- Cinq contre trois, grogna Rogue, c'est lâche, ça mérite le mois de retenue ça !

- Allons Severus ! s'exclama le directeur, Crabbe et Goyle sont des jeunes gens vraiment bien bâtis, il est compréhensible que l'infériorité numérique soit du côté des plus costauds.

Le maître des potions ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux sombres et gras en fixant Harry avec toute la haine dont il pouvait faire preuve envers lui.

- Donc vous quatre n'étiez pas dans le compartiment, résuma Dumbledore en se tournant vers Maxime Bole, Timothée Derrik, Fred et Georges, son jumeau, qui souriait en regardant le sol.

- Il y avait du bruit, on est venu voir, grogna ce dernier. On n'est pas les seuls à avoir été attirés, des dizaines d'élèves se sont regroupés autour du lieu de la bagarre et assez éloigné quand même."

Le directeur posa un regard interrogatif sur Hagrid qui répondit : "En effet. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes attroupées, mais comme le dit Fred, éloigné, les combattants étaient totalement enragés.

- Et aucun n'a tenté d'y mettre fin, afin d'éviter qu'ils aient tous des ennuis pas possible? s'étonna McGonagall.

- Les préfets ont essayé, avoua Harry mais sans rappeler que le sien et celui des Serpentards n'avaient rien fait, mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés, on avait trop de haine les uns envers les autres.

- Mais ensuite ? demanda Dumbledore avec insistance. Comment avez-vous été pris dans la bataille ?

- Ils ont frappé Harry par derrière et l'ont insulté ! lança Fred avant que Bole ou Derrik n'ait pu répondre le moindre mot.

-Et vous êtes venu les défendre, je suppose, afin d'éviter trop de casse, demanda McGonagall en regardant Kimberley et Ginna, qui elles évitaient le regard du Professeur qui étaient salement amochées.

- Parfaitement ! répondit Georges en prenant l'air le plus convaincant qu'il lui était possible devant les yeux perçants de Dumbledore et de McGonagall.

- Et celle-là, dit Malefoy en montrant Kimberley, elle frappait Derrik.

- Attendez monsieur, je dois vous dire que se dernier m'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, alors que ma famille est une famille de sang pur en faisant des guillemets pour dire qu'elle se fichait totalement d'être un sang pur.

- Attendez, Derrick a essayait d'étrangler Ginna., lança Harry, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait puisqu'elle essayait simplement de m'aider. Et en plus, il ne devait même essayait de l'étrangler puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant cette bagarre.

- Bien, merci pour se détail, nous allons délibérer. En attendant, veuillez entrer dans cette petite salle, à côté. Hagrid, vous resterez avec eux pour les surveiller, afin d'éviter une nouvelle bataille.  
- Bien, Professeur, répondit le demi géant. Allez, venez par ici les "combattants du Poudlard Express", lança-t-il à l'intention des élèves."

Ils passèrent donc la petite porte et s'assirent sur des tabourets. Harry entendait les voix de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, sans pour autant pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il tenta de se calmer. Ron bougea un moment sur sa chaise puis se leva et fit les cents pas. Hermione, elle, se rongea les ongles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus de blanc. Ginna tremblait comme une feuille. Kimberley avait si peur d'être renvoyait pour une histoire aussi bête que celle la. Malefoy était parfaitement détendu et regardait Ginna sans ciller une seule fois. Ginna n'en pouvant plus, lui dit une insulte en français. Tout le monde la regarda en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit, mais seule Kimberley avait comprit ce qu'elle avait dit, car elle aussi parlait le français. Hermione semblait avoir compris, lorsqu'elle se mit à pouffer quelques secondes plus tard. Hagrid la regarda et se mit à sourire. Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils et finalement Hermione leur dit la traduction de l'insulte dans l'oreille. Les deux garçons se ragèrent et se mirent à rire. Ils firent voir à Ginna et Kimberley qu'ils avaient comprit. Là, les Gryffondors et les deux nouvelles se mirent à rire. Les Serpentard ne comprirent pas pourquoi les autres rigolaient comme ça. Kimberley trouva un sort pour faire de la musique, il suffisait de dire la formule et de penser à la chanson en question. Ginna approuva cette idée. Lorsque la musique se mit en route, McGonagall vint voir ce qu'il se passait, mais, comme ils ne faisait que chanter et écouter de la musique, elle retourna délibéré du sort du combattants. Ginna se mit à chanter en anglais, donc Kimberley suivra en français:

**_Ginna_** : I can give you a voice, bred with rythm and soul  
From the heart of a Welsh boy who's lost his home  
Put it in harmony let the words ring  
Carry your thoughts in the songs we sing  
**_Kimberley_** : Je te donne mes notes, je te donne mes mots  
Quand ta voix les emporte à ton propre tempo  
Une épaule fragile et solide à la fois  
Ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois  
**_Ginna et Kimberley_** : Je te donne toutes mes différences  
Tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chances  
On sera jamais des standards, des gens bien comme il faut  
Je te donne ce que j'ai, ce que je vaux  
**_Ginna_** : I can give you the force of my ancestral pride  
The will to go on when I'm hurt deep inside  
Whatever the feeling whatever the way It helps me to go on from day to day  
**_Kimberley_** : Je te donne nos doutes et notre indicible espoir  
Les questions que les routes ont laissées dans l'histoire  
Nos filles sont brunes et l'on parle un peu fort  
Et l'humour et l'amour sont nos trésors  
**_Ginna et Kimberley_** : Je te donne toutes mes différences Tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chances On seras jamais des standards, des gens bien comme il faut Je te donne ce que j'ai, ce que je vaux **_Ginna et Kimberley_** : Je te donne, donne, donne ce que je suis  
**_Ginna_** : I can give you my voice bred with rythm and soul  
**_Kimberley_** : Je te donne mes notes je te donne ma voix  
**_Ginna_** : The songs that I love and the stories I've told  
**_Kimberley_** : Ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois  
**_Ginna_** : I can make you feel good even when I'm down  
**_Kimberley_** : Les raisons qui me portent et ce stupide espoir  
**_Ginna_** : My force is a platform that you can climb on  
**_Kimberley_** : Une épaule fragile et forte à la fois  
**_Ginna et Kimberley_** : Je te donne, je te donne  
Tout ce que je vaux, ce que je suis, mes dons, mes défauts  
Mes plus belles chances, mes différences

Une fois la chanson finie, les applaudissements n'en finirent plus et ils attendirent dans une anxiété tout de même moins forte qu'avant pendant dix bonnes minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Ginna et tous les autres. Enfin, un bruit de chaise que l'on pousse leur parvint. Le claquement des talons des chaussures de McGonagall résonna. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et les élèves regagnèrent leur place. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

"Malgré que l'année n'ait pas encore réellement commencé, nous allons ôter des points à vos maisons respectives. Commençons par la maison de Gryffondor... Neville Longdubat n'aura aucune sanction ni pénalité car il est tout à fait normal qu'il ait voulu récupérer son crapaud, surtout si on menaçait de lui ouvrir le ventre ou de le jeter par la fenêtre. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, eux, font perdre à eux trois, dix points à Gryffondor. Ils ont agi logiquement mais peut-être un peu impulsivement et le règlement intérieur de Poudlard indique clairement, comme l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Severus, qu'il est interdit de se battre dans le château ou dans le train. Fred et Georges Weasley font perdre dix points chacun à leur maison car j'ai la ferme conviction que, bien que leurs raisons de départ soient bonnes, ils ont voulu régler quelques comptes en rapport avec le Quidditch. Quant aux deux nouvelles, elles ne pénaliseront pas les maisons, car elles ne sont pas encore réparties. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, aucuns points ne seront enlevés à votre future maison. J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon et que vous ne ferez plus JAMAIS ça ? N'est ce pas Miss Campbell et Miss McDowell?

-Oui, Monsieur, dirent les deux jeunes filles en chœur.

- Bien, vous devez aller à la Grande afin de vous répartir dans vos futures maisons. Mmh, alors maintenant, passons maintenant aux élèves de la maison de Serpentard : Drago Malefoy aura une retenue et vingt points seront enlevé à sa maison. Son comportement était tout à fait inadmissible. Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle méritent eux aussi une retenue et font perdre chacun cinq points à Serpentard. Je pense qu'ils n'ont fait que soutenir leur ami et se battre, voilà pourquoi ils ont une moins grande pénalité. Messieurs Bole et Derrik, eux, ont une sanction de quinze points chacun et seront toute la semaine en retenue. C'est très lâche d'attaquer par derrière et ils n'avaient aucune raison de se battre et en plus, étrangler une demoiselle, ça ne se fait pas. Donc les maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle commencent l'année avec trente points d'avance sur Gryffondor et soixante points sur Serpentard, annonça Dumbledore, vous pouvez à présent partir mangez et aller vous répartir mesdemoiselles.

- Oui, Professeur. Au revoir, Professeur, dirent Ginna et Kimberley en choeur." Et les "combattans du Poudlard Express" partirent manger et il n'y eu aucune annicrohe jusqu'a la Grande Salle.


	5. Fragilité impitoyable et révélation

Chapitre V: Fragilité impitoyable et révélation sur Ginna et Harry.

" Je le hais, mais, alors là tu peux pas savoir combien je le hais, ce Malefoy. Pourtant, il était si gentil avec nous. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, annonça Ginna à Kimberley. Au moins, nous sommes à Gryffondor, nous ne sommes pas à Serpentard.

- Oui, ça c'est un bon côté, mais TRENTE points de moins, c'est beaucoup et ho... Ginna ton nez !

- Quoi mon nez

- A ton avis. "

Ginna mis sa main à son nez et vis qu'il était en train de saigner. Mais, lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, elle fut prise d'un malaise. Elle se rassit lourdement. Alors, Kimberley et Ron, la prirent chacun pars un bras. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Malefoy, ce dernier lança une remarque cinglante qu'il aurait voulu bien discrète, mais Kimberley l'entendit et l'insulta en français. Malefoy la regarda, et fit monter qu'il n'avait rien compris, mais Kimberley décida de le laisser chercher tout seul la traduction. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Une fois Ginna couché sur un lit, son nez se mit à saigner de plus belle. Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant. Elle lui fit avaler toutes les potions possible et inimaginables, mais aucune ne firent leur effet. Finalement, elle lui fit avaler une potion de Régénération du Sang. Mme Pomfresh envoya Ron chercher le Professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva et vit le résultat. Ginna s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et la Potion de Régénération du Sang commençait à ne plus faire effet, car plus le sang se régénérait, plus Ginna en perdait. Dumbledore partit chercher des Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, Ginna était entre la vie et le mort. Ils ne trouvèrent pas la solution à ce problème. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard arrivaient pour voir Ginna, mais Harry et Hermione furent les premier à voir le résulta. Ginna avaient perdu énormément de sang, et plus aucun n'espoir ne se montrait à l'horizon. Soudain son cœur lâcha, et Ginna s'éteignit. Une longue plainte se fit entendre dans la nuit et Kimberley se jeta dans le bras de Ron qui lui tapota le dos avec toute la compassion qu'il avait pour elle. Et, finalement les larmes l'emportèrent et tous se mirent à pleurer. Mais lorsque le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, une lumière aveuglante se vit voir et une forme imprécise descendit du plafond et se mit dans le corps inerte de Ginna qui revint à la vie, n'ayant pour le moment qu'une vie très fragile. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent complètement abasourdis par cette résurrection miraculeuse. Mais, celle qui montrait le plus sa joie face à se miracle fut Kimberley. Cette dernière serra son amie et lui dit :

" J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Comment à tu fais ? Tu étais morte pourtant ! C'est impossible de revenir à la vie, non ?

- La preuve que oui, mais j'ai vu qu'en bas, beaucoup de gens tenaient à moi, et on m'a fait redescendre, ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens mieux, maintenant." Elle regarda Harry et lui demanda de rester, et dit à Kimberley de partir car elle avait à parler en tête à tête avec Harry :

" Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de la part de quelqu'un.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute

- Eh bien, lorsque j'étais là-haut, j'ai vu tes parents. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait revenir à la vie. Ils m'ont dit de te dire d'être fort, car des souffrances tu en subiras encore. Ils m'ont dit que tous étaient déjà planifiés et que le temps devait faire le reste. Mais, il n'ont pas réussi à m'en dire plus car mon âme s'avancé vers une porte et je pense que si j'étais rentré, je ne serais probablement pas la pour te dire tous ce que j'ai vu et entendu.

- Tu as vu mes parents ?

- Oui, tu as les yeux de ta mère. Mais, le reste, c'est ton père.

- Et ils ont dis quoi d'autres ?

- Juste que la fille qui allait mourir pour toi, tu devrais l'aimer aussi fort que tu le peux, ils m'ont dis que ça n'était pas la fille que tu aimes pour le moment. Et ils m'ont dit qu'ils te verraient bientôt. Mais, je ne comprend pas comment il peuvent venir te voir car ils sontâ€ enfin, tu me comprends. Et ils t'aiment très fort, et ton oncle te passe le bonjour et il dit qu'il te verra aussi bientôt.

- POTTER, RETOURNER A VOS DORTOIR, CETTE JEUNE FILLE VIENS DE REVENIR A LA VIE, ALLEZ, DU BALAIS, hurla Mme Pomfresh.

- Mais Mme, elle voulait... Hof, bon. Au revoir Ginna,

- Au revoir. "

Lorsque Harry fut partis, Ginna s'endormit. Le surlendemain, lorsque Ginna sortit de l'infirmerie, toute l'école était au courant de sa "résurrection". Mais, elle se fichait éperdument de ce que l'on pensait d'elle, même son surnom la faisait rire. Et dire que les Serpentard voulaient la déstabiliser, c'était raté. Mais, "la revenante du Poudlard Express" pouvait faire bien pire que de se battre. Elle haïssait les Serpentard à point que personne (sauf peut-être Harry, Ron et Hermione) ne pouvait imaginer, et dans sa tête remuait des choses que personne n'aurait sûrement jamais fait. A son arrivé dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent instantanément. L'assurance que Ginna avait avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle s'envola. Elle laissa la place à une gêne sans nom. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers Kimberley, tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Des murmures se faisait entendre. Une fois assise auprès de son amie, les conversations reprirent comme si Ginna n'était jamais entrer dans la Grande Salle. Kimberley lui demanda" Alors, comment te sens tu ?- Recharger à bloc. J'ai tellement d'énergie à revendre, que je m'ennuie à rester là à discuter et à manger. J'ai envie de faire tellement de chose à la foi- Salut Ginna, je m'appelle Colin Crivey, et ça c'est mon petit frère, Dennis Crivey. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Colin en lui faisant une tape dans le dos. Mais, Ginna afficha une grimace de douleur. La table des Gryffondors devint rapidement silencieuse. Dennis s'inquiéta pour elle et lui posa un peu brutalement sa main sur l'épaule délicate de Ginna. Tous les Gryffondors entendirent un crac sonore et un gémissement de souffrance. A ce moment là, le Professeur Dumbledore, qui était auparavant en pleine discussion, vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour Ginna, cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Malefoy se tenait aux aguets car il voulait lui parlait et le seul moyen pour lui de le faire, c'était d'arriver et de la pousser et de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Ginna arriva près de lui et Malefoy mis son plan en action. Mais, il ne fut pas assez rapide et Ginna tomba. Drago entendit une multitude de "crac" sonore et un long hurlement de douleur. Tous les professeurs, sauf celui de Défense contre les Force du Mal, arrivaient juste à ce moment. McGonagall voulait que Ginna se relève et qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, mais Ginna lui répondit qu'elle s'était cassée quelque chose. Mme Pomfresh arriva et examina Ginna. Elle dit que Ginna s'était cassée un os, mais qu'elle se les était tous cassée, mis à part le crâne et la colonne vertébrale. Elle fit apparaître du "Souddos" qu'elle fit boire à Ginna. Mais, en l'examinant de nouveau, Mme Pomfresh annonça qu'il n'y avait que les bras et le bassin qui était réparé. Dumbledore demanda à Rogue, le maître des potions, d'aller chercher le Professeur Dandrige (ce dernier enseigne la Défense contre les Force du Mal). Mais, Rogue n'eut pas besoin d'aller le chercher, que Dandrige arriva. Il s'approcha de Ginna s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui effleuras le visage. Après ce geste, une lumière enveloppa Ginna qui se souleva de terre que de quelques centimètres. Une fois de nouveau sur le sol. Le Professeur Dumbledore voulut que Ginna aille à l'infirmerie afin de vérifier si tous les os s'étaient ressoudés. Mais, Ginna leurs prouva, en faisant la roue et quelques sauts périlleux, qu'elle était parfaitement guérie. Le professeur n'insista pas. Pour l'histoire des os cassés, personne, à part Colin, Dennis, Malefoy, Kimberley, Ron, Harry, Hermione et les Professeurs, ne fut au courant. Les Professeurs, afin de répondre aux questions des élèves, leurs dirent que Ginna s'était fait un faux mouvement, mais que tous à été arranger grâce à leurs chère infirmière aux dons magiques.

Trois jours plus tard, pendant le cours de potions, Ginna partit en catastrophe du cours et revint une dizaine de minute plus tard. Elle dit à Rogue qu'elle avait été vomir. Mais, rebelote quelques minutes plus tard. Cela ce reproduisit plus de cinq fois. En revenant en classe, elle était d'une pâleur effrayante. Le Professeur Rogue décida d'appeler le Professeur Dandrige. Ce dernier s'approcha de Ginna et l'embrassa sur le front, et Ginna fut guérie. Les Serpentard commencèrent à le huer. Mais lorsque Dandrige se retourna, les Serpentard se turent miraculeusement. Ginna comprit pourquoi en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait des yeux si bleu qu'ils faisaient peur à quiconque oserait le défier. Mais, lorsque Dandrige fit un sourire à Ginna, ses yeux bleus, en fin de compte, ne faisaient plus aussi peur qu'avant. Dandrige repartit et le cours continua. A la fin du cours, Ginna se dirigea vers le cours de métamorphose et Malefoy appela Hermione. Cette dernière se retourna méfiante et lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Malefoy lui dit que toutes les maladies de Ginna et tous ces problèmes étaient peut-être normaux, mais il avait besoin d'aide pour le prouver. Malefoy lui dit que temporairement, il ne les ennuierait plus, mais qu'après, tous redeviendrait comme avant (peut-être, se disait Malefoy dans sa tête). Hermione, lui dit qu'elle réfléchirait, mais finalement, Malefoy avait sûrement raison, et elle décida de l'aider. Ils eurent l'autorisation du Professeur McGonagall de faire des recherches, mais qu'ils n'aurait pas plus de trois jours. Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches. Au bout de trois heures, Hermione appela Malefoy et lui dit de venir voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé :

" Regarde, Ginna à subi presque tous les symptômes d'un elfe qui n'a pas reçu ses armes et qui n'est pas entraîner. Mais, si on attend encore, elle risque de mourir et là personne ne pourras rien faire. Ecoute plutôt " Lorsqu'un elfe inexpérimenté et non armé arrive en présence d'un maître elfique, ce dernier subi différent symptômes : saignement de nez mort et résurrection lorsque le maître arrive. Os cassé ressoudage lorsque le maître lui effleure le visage. Vomissement arrêts des vomissements lorsque le maître l'embrasse sur le front, lut Hermione

- Ce qui veut dire...

- ... que Ginna est peut-être un elfe guerrier. Donc, pour éviter qu'elle ne meure, il faut lui donner le poignard elfique.

- On lui dit ou pas ?

- Non, elle n'a pas encore subi le dernier symptôme.

- C'est lequel ?

- Les maladies.

- Toutes les maladies ? Mais, elle peut mourir.

- Oui, même les plus terribles et les plus longue à soigner.

- Mais, pourquoi on ne doit pas le lui dire ?

- Et si jamais on s'est trompé, si on lui donne un poignard elfique et qu'elle ne l'est pas, elle meure, comme c'est marqué dans le livre. Par contre, je te le dit, se sont des non-elfes qui douvent lui donner. Pour ce faire, ils doivent mettre des gants de n'importe quelle matière.

- Mais ...

- Il s'agit sûrement d'une coïncidence, on ne doit pas lui faire courir le risque de mourir parce que tous simplement, bizarrement, elle a eu les symptômes et que Dandrige l'a soigné. Les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste soigne aussi comme ça. Peut-être que tous simplement, il était aussi Guérisseur, donc il peut avoir le pouvoir de soigner par le toucher. On ne le connaît pas Dandrige, qui sait, soit c'est un elfe guerrier, donc Ginna aussi.

- Soit il ne l'est pas, et c'est un ancien Guérisseur de Ste mangouste, finit Malefoy, avec une voix déçue.

- Oui, donc on a trouvé tous sur les elfes Guerrier, il ne reste plus qu'a voir si Ginna subiras le dernier symptôme.

- Les maladies ?

- Exactement, maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Attends, il faut tout préparer pour que, si Ginna est un elfe, elle puissent recevoir ses armes, et demander à Dandrige si c'est un elfe guerrier.

- Bonne idée Malefoy, mais si jamais il est en cours, on fait quoi ?

- Et en plus, on ne peut même pas aller en cours.

- On fait d'autre recherche ? demanda Hermione

- Oui, sur quoi ?

- Sur les fées. On a un devoir sur ça.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Au fait, on doit faire quoi ?

- La chose la plus inimaginable que l'on n'a jamais eu à faire depuis cinq ans, annonça Hermione en regardant son agenda.

- C'est quoi, je n'étais pas là, demande Malefoy.

- On doit faire des recherches sur les futures fées du siècle, qu'elles soient déjà née ou pas.

- Dur, s'étonna Drago

- Oui. Euhâ€ on fait une trêve temporaire, juste histoire de faire ce devoir, se risqua à demander Hermione, qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette haine qui avait commençait cinq année auparavant.

- Euh... Ben... Juste pour ce devoir alors, et pour les recherches sur Ginna, dit Malefoy en refusant de serrer la main à Hermione." Celle-ci ne s'étonna pas de cette réaction. Et ils commencèrent à faire des recherches. Et ils commençaient à faire de nombreux calculs. Une montagne de signe, de calculs, de schéma s'étaler sur la table de la Bibliothèque. Aucun nom n'apparaissait. Des noms de filles, uniquement de filles, devait être trouver, or, aucuns noms n'apparaissaient, d'après le Professeur Binns. Tous les volumes qui traitaient les noms, les fées et la généalogie étaient utilisaient par Hermione et Drago. Hermione poussa une exclamations de surprise en voyant apparaître le noms de Ginna Campbell dans le bouquin intitulé " La dernière fée : réussira t-elle à refonder notre peuple ". Drago arriva et lu le chapitre qui parlait de Ginna. Le dessin qui représentait la fée correspondait parfaitement à la Ginna Campbell qu'ils connaissaient.

"C'est impossible... Ca ne peut pas être Ginna. On... Enfin... Elle nous l'aurait dis car lorsqu'on insulte une fée, elle peut faire des ravages. Elle nous aurait prévenue, tu ne crois pas Hermione, demanda Drago.

- Uno, je te dis une chose, ça me fait bizarre que tu m'appelles Hermione et non pas Granger. Deuzio, oui, je suis sûre qu'elle nous l'aurait dis... A moins que...

- A moins qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Mais comment lui dire ?

- Je pense que si elle est vraiment un elfe guerrier, et que Dandrige l'est aussi, il lui dira sûrement le moment voulu qu'elle est une fée en plus d'être un elfe guerrier. Mais, je ne sais pas si le professeur Binns seras content de notre travail, il nous a dit au moins deux noms.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que des filles ?

- Et bien oui.

- Ben, toi et le Professeur Binns, vous vous trompez lourdement. Il n'y a qu'un seul garçon qui sera une fée. Enfin, au masculin et regarde, on en apprend plus sur Harry.

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui la deuxième fée, fée masculine bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, oui et comment tu le sais ? Je sais que tu l'as lu, mais, un proverbe Moldu dit: " il y a plus d'un âne qui s'appelle Martin." Alors, comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais vu ses yeux lorsque je l'insultais.

- Ben quoi ? Non, je ne les ai jamais vu.

- On aurait dit qu'il devenait de couleur de feu.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, alors, si on en veut la preuve, je l'insulterais quand tu seras à côté de moi. A ce moment là, tu le regarderas attentivement. O.K ?

- Ouais, marché conclu.

- Au fait, Ron m'a fait sérieusement réfléchir sur mon père. Et, finalement, peut-être que les enfants de moldus ne sont pas comme le disent certaine personne. J'ai compris la leçon depuis la bagarre dans le train. Et, je ne sais pas si tu voudras un jour me pardonner, mais, au moins, je l'aurais fait. Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner de t'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et de t'avoir prise pour de la vermine et pour une moins que rien ?

- Eh bien, je veux que tu saches que tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. Mais, comme j'ai du mal à te croire, tu vas boire ceci, dit Hermione en brandissant du Véritasérum

- C'est du Véritasérum ?

- Exactement, donc tu vas le boire.

- O.K. Donne." Malefoy but une seule gorgée et Hermione lui demanda :

" Que pense-tu de ton père, Lucius Malefoy ?

-Lui, je ne le considère pas comme mon père. Je le trouve abject.

- Que penses-tu de moi ?

- Je te trouve très belle, et charmante. Très intelligente. J'étais stupide de croire que tu ne valais rien.

- Que penses-tu de Ron et Harry ?

- Harry n'a pas eu de chance, je l'avoue. Et je le trouve très courageux de me faire face, alors qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de moi. Ron, je ne trouve pas que sa mère soit grosse. Et je pense que son père peut faire mieux, puisque le ministre de la magie veux lui donnait une meilleur place. Mais, il apprécie la compagnie de Samantha Campbell, d'après ce que Lucius Malefoy m'a dit, mais il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, il aime beaucoup sa femme d'après ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy

- Et quels sont tes sentiments envers Ginna ?

- Je l'aime. Etâ€ je ne suis plus sous l'effet du Véritasérum. Aaaaaaaaaah, ça brûle." Son badge devint soudainement blanc et Hermione lui conseilla d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Malefoy fut de nouveau réparti et se retrouva dans la maison Gryffondor. Contrairement à ce que Drago et Hermione pensait, ce dernier fut très bien accueilli. Et la toute la magie de Poudlard avait opéré, car c'est très rare qu'un Serpentard devienne un Gryffondor et qu'il soit bien accueilli. Mais, comme l'a dit Harry, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Serpentard, sauf que Malefoy ne jouait pas du tout la carte du double jeu. Malefoy était devenue sincère et Hermione le savait bien. Et vint le jour où le marché se mit en action, Malefoy insulta Harry lorsque Hermione fut près de lui. Et effectivement les yeux d'Harry devinrent de couleur feu. Malefoy lui dit que c'était pour voir comment il réagirait, mais Harry comprit tous lorsque Hermione lui explique pourquoi il avait fait ça, sans pour autant lui dire que c'était lui la fée masculine.

Ginna eu à subir les symptômes et les douleurs de toutes les maladies. Aucun remède ne faisait l'effet voulu. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mal à dormir et elle passait souvent des nuits blanches. Plus d'une semaine c'était écoulé et Ginna s'affaiblissait. Après avoir passé toute cette dernière semaine à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh et le Professeur Dumbledore demandèrent à Dandrige d'aider Ginna. Mais, le Professeur fut incapable de guérir la pauvre Ginna. Ginna du se résigner à retourner en cours et pour comble de malchance, elle avait un cours de potion. Elle poussa la lourde porte du cachot et entra dans la salle de classe :

" Excusez-moi d'être en retard, Professeur, j'étaisâ€, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se mit à bailler jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss, et buvez cette potion. Elle vous empêchera de bailler et de vous casser la mâchoire.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Bien, durant tout ce trimestre, nous allons apprendre les trois potions qu'utilisent les fées pour se protéger des adversaires. Malheureusement, il n'en existe plus de nos jours. Si il y en avait encore, elles nous aurait montraient comment faire, mieux que moi. Bien, nous allons commencer par une potion qui se nomme Métanectare. Elle permet de changer d'apparence à volonté. Vous ne devrez la faire qu'en une heure, sinon, vous aurez des mauvaises surprises sur vote visage. Voici les ingrédients, il y en a trois que vous n'avez pas

- Excusez-moi, Professeur Rogue, mais, je dois venir prendre, Monsieur Malefoy, Miss, Campbell, Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter, dit le Professeur McGonagall.

- Bien, prenez les, prenez les, Professeur. " Ginna, Harry, Drago et Hermione suivirent le Professeur McGonagall qui les mena jusque dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore :

" Merci, Professeur McGonagall, vous pouvez retournez à votre cour.

- Au revoir, Professeur.

- Bien, Miss Campbell, vous devez vous demandez ce que vous faites ici, n'est ce pas ?

- En tous cas, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, et si jamais Malefoy a dit quelque chose sur moi avant qu'il ne devienne un Gryffondor, j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps à l'infirmerie, en cours et à MAL dormir et à MAL respirer.

- Mais, à votre avis, que fais Miss Granger ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bien, avant que Monsieur Malefoy ne devienne un Gryffondor, il a demandé à Miss Granger de l'aider à faire des recherches sur les mystérieux problèmes de santé qui vous affectait. Et, ils ont trouvé des choses très intéressantes, au-delà de leur espérance et de ce qu'ils devaient trouver.

- Et moi, qu'est ce que j'ai à avoir la dedans ? demanda Harry

- Votre tour viendra lorsque nous parlerons de la deuxième chose que Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger ont trouvée.

- Bien Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez commencer.

- Alors voilà Ginna, tu as saigné du nez, après une grande perte de sang, tu succombes au manque de sang. Ensuite, la plupart des élèves, dont nous, t'on vu ressusciter. Après, tu as les os qui se brisent et il se répare en un clin d'œil. Puis, tu vomis sans plus pouvoir t'arrêter, et tous s'arrangent de nouveau. Et maintenant, tu est atteinte de toute les maladies qui existe, qu'elle soient petites ou pas. Et je ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ais un cancer ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais là, rien ne s'arrange.

- On a remarqué que tous s'arrangé, une fois que tu étais en présence du Professeur Dandrige, qui est ici présent, ou qu'il te touche. Au départ, on pensait à une simple coïncidence, mais comme tu es en train de subir n'importe quelles cochonneries, nous avons posé une question au Professeur Dandrige qui nous a donné une réponse affirmative. Donc, grâce à des recherches, on a trouvé le moyen de te soigner. Ginna, le Professeur Dandrige est un elfe guerrier, l'un des huit derniers elfes qui existe. Donc, afin de te soigner, le Professeur Dandrige t'a rapporté l'un des accessoires que tu devras OBLIGATOIREMENT porter si tu ne veux pas mourir.

- Et, qu'est ce que je devrais porter ?

- Des bottes en peau de daim, mais ça ce n'est pas obligatoire, deux poignards dont l'un est parfaitement normale et dont l'autre est d'origine elfique, c'est cet objet que tu devras obligatoirement porter, et forcément tu vas avoir sur toi une cotte de maille afin de te protéger et enfin, tu auras aussi un bouclier elfique.

- Donc, je suis un elfe guerrier ?

- Oui, mais tu n'est pas que ça. C'est là que Harry rentre dans l'histoire. Harry et toi, vous êtes des fées. Toi, Ginna, tu celle que le peuple de fée attend depuis près d'un siècle. Toi, Harry, tu es aussi une fée, mais au masculin, bien entendu. Et, heu... Ah oui, bien sûr, j'allais oublié, Professeur Dandrige, avez-vous le poignard qui lui revient de droit ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et faites attention de ne pas toucher le métal, ou alors vous mourrez.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tiens Ginna, annonça Hermione, prends-le.

- Vous êtes sûr que je n'aurais rien ?

- Bien sûr, n'est pas peur, prends-le." Ginna tendit une main craintive vers le poignard et le pris dans ses mains. Il se mit alors à briller d'une couleur dorée et une rafale de vent se mit à souffler dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tous les objets se retrouvèrent par terre. Ginna fut soudainement soulevé du sol. Une lumière dorée l'enveloppa et Ginna sentit que toutes ses maladies partaient. Le vent soufflait encore pendant que Ginna guérissait et que la lumière l'enveloppait. Puis, elle tomba lourdement à terre et Harry l'aida à se relever et vit que Ginna se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il lui sourit et elle rougit. Ginna se retrouva sous le charme du célèbre Harry Potter. Il la regarda et lui fit monter qu'il voulait lui parlait après. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Harry retins Ginna par la main et l'emmena près de la statue de Boris le Hagard. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Harry lui dit :

" Voilà, je voulais te dire ceci, comme je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je suis au courant de certaine chose que les élèves qui ne font pas partis des équipes ne savent pas. Et justement cette chose, tous les capitaines des trois autres maisons ont dis aux élèves ce que je vais te dire. Voilà, Cho Chang était l'Attrapeuse des Serdaigles et elle préfère son poste à celui de Gardien. Alors, ils ont fais des sélections à Serdaigles, mais aucun élève n'était au niveau requis. Donc, ils vont faire des sélections à Gryffondor, pour le moment. Mais, s'ils ne trouvent pas la personne qui correspond, alors ils vont faire des sélections dans les deux autres maisons. Et, je trouve que tu volerais très bien si tu avais un balai. Alors voilà, comme j'ai eu le droit à un certain privilège pendant les vacances, j'ai réussi à trouver un balai que l'on m'a donné gratuitement dans la boutique de sport, sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est un Eclair de Feu 2 et je voulais le donner à quelqu'un, mais cet individu s'est vu offrir un balai avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui en faire cadeau. Depuis, cet Eclair de Feu 2 dors tranquillement à côté de mon balai, qui est aussi un Eclair de Feu 2, tu sais, celui qui s'unit à son possesseur grâce à une goutte de son sang. Alors, voilàâ€ jeâ€j'aiâ€je tiens à te l'offrir. Et, je ne dis cette information que à toi, car, je sais que les autres Gryffondors le savent également, car les autres élèves des autres maisons ont sûrement du dire cette info. Et, enfin, l'entraînement, euh, je veux dire, les sélections, c'est ce soir. Alors, je te souhaite bonne chance.

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

- _Accio Eclair de Feu 2 !_" Ginna et Harry attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir venir l'Eclair de Feu. Ce dernier le tendit à Ginna :

" _Sanguis !_ Une goutte de sang perla au bout du doigt de Ginna et tomba sur le balai, qui se mit à vibrer et à prendre une couleur dorée et argent. Ginna le prit, remercia une nouvelle fois Harry pour ce cadeau et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

" Bonne chance, Ginna, dit Harry une fois cette dernière disparue. Bonne chance, mon amour.


	6. Attrapeuse, erreur, mais tout fini bien

Les sont les messages télépathiques. Ah oui, comme elle a reçu le poignard elfique et qu'elle sait qu'elle et Harry sont des fée, Ginna connaît et parle les deux langues (elfique et féeriques). Harry ne parle que la langue féerique.

Les µ sont pour les paroles féeriques et les sont pour les paroles elfique. Les deux langues se ressemblent.

* * *

Chapitre VI : Attrapeuse, malchance et tout fini bien.

Ginna, une fois sur le terrain de Quidditch, vit une bonne centaine d'élève de Gryffondor. Elle s'avança et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais plus précisément sur son balai. Ginna se sentit rougir, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Puis, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçu Draco Malefoy :

"Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance. Même si je suis à Gryffondor, je suis toujours l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, mais bonne chance quand même.

-Je vois. Bon, ben ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire, mais j'ai des épreuves à passer."Elle s'avança et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Draco se sentit fondre. Il regarda Ginna s'éloigner et pensa :

" Dieu, que ses lèvres sont douces. Je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle devienne ma petite amie." Ginna attendit patiemment que Dumbledore lui fassent signe de s'avancer, ce qui risquait d'être long, vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de Gryffondors candidats au poste.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :

"Hermione, Ron, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit Harry.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, répondit Hermione en posant son livre sur la table.

- Je voulais vous dire. Cho... Enfin, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle.

- Ooooh ! Mais, comment ça se fait ? s'exclama Ron.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de Ginna, lâcha t-il après un temps de silence

- Ginna ? intervint Kimberley qui venait de rentrer à ce moment-là et qui entendit la déclaration d'Harry. Ma Ginna ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur de lui dire.

- Je la connais depuis très longtemps, on est née en même temps et on est les meilleures amies du monde depuis. Elle le prendra très bien, et je pense qu'elle acceptera, elle est amoureuse de toi. Je le sais, j'ai lu, sans le faire exprès, son journal intime magique.

- Non mais, ça vas pas de lire... commença à s'emporter Hermione.

- Elle n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à elle, elle n'avait qu'à le fermer. Tu aurais fais quoi, toi ?

- Si elle l'a laissait ouvert, il est vrai qu'elle n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à elle, mais bon, quand même.

- Ah tu vois.

- Eh, Harry prend les multiplettes que tu à recharger, je crois que c'est au tour de Ginna.

- J'arrive, dit-il avec une certaine excitation dans la voix."

Harry les prit et regarda le terrain de Quidditch. Effectivement, c'était bel et bien au tour de Ginna. Harry sourit en la voyant évoluer sur son balai. Puis, soudain on le vit blêmir. Hermione lui prit les multiplettes et effectivement, il y avait de quoi paniquer. Ginna était poursuivit par deux Cognards et le Vif d'or était juste devant elle. Soudain, Ginna se mit en équilibre sur son balai. Harry avait fait la même chose qu'elle lors de son premier match. Elle s'avança lentement sur le manche du balai et elle se courba. Le balai avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait car il accéléra la cadence. Elle se releva et se mit à faire la roue sur son balai. Avant de tomber du balai et attrapa le Vif d'or. Harry la regarda s'exécuté avec inquiétude et Ginna fit un saut en l'air et atterrit à terre debout, sans même perdre son équilibre. Tous les élèves de la salle Commune applaudirent et Kimberley annonça :

" Ses années de Gymnastique de haut niveau n'auront pas servit à rien. Elle est aussi agile qu'un chat. Elle est vraiment incroyable. Franchement, Harry, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes, vas la voir et fais-lui ta déclaration.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

- Bonne chance.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginna poussa un cri de joie et fit un magnifique saut périlleux et une roue excellemment bien exécutée. Elle se dirigea vers Draco et lui sauta au cou:

" J'arrive pas à y croire ! Draco, je suis Attrapeuse.

- Félicitation."

Ginna se détacha de Draco et le regarda. Draco s'avança et l'embrassa. Ginna se sentit fondre. Une moitié de son être réclamait Draco. Quant à l'autre, elle réclamait... Harry Potter. A ce moment-là, Harry arriva. Lorsqu'il vit Ginna répondre au baisé de Draco, il recula de trois pas et s'adossa au mur. Les larmes lui montèrent et il décida de les laisser s'échapper. Il partit en courant, bousculant au passage Neville et Ginnie. Du côté de Ginna, cette dernière ouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'écarta de Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle aimait Harry; Draco était peut-être un peu mieux bâtis que Harry, mais c'était Harry qu'elle aimait:

" Je ne peux pas... Non, Draco, je suis désolé, je ne peux as, je ne t'aime pas, si en amitié, mais pas en amour... Désolé..., dit-elle dans un murmure. Je...Non... Je ne peux pas... Désolée, je suis désolée."

Et elle partit en courant, en laissant un Draco médusé et en colère contre lui-même. Il se dit qu'il aurait du laisser Ginna le faire en temps voulu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était dans la Salle Commune avec Ron, Hermione et Kimberley. Kimberley se répandait en excuse pendant que Ron lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que Hermione réconfortait Harry. Ginna arriva et n'accorda même pas un regard à Kimberley et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Ginna avait découvert un nouveau pouvoir et elle était ampathe (je ne sais pas comment s'appelle les gens qui ressente les émotions de autres personnes) et avait senti que Harry la détestait pour ne pas avoir été franche avec ses sentiments. Ginna pris le collier que sa mère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Ne supportant pas le fait que Harry la déteste et qu'elle le rende malheureux, elle avait décidé de faire la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensait à faire...Elle allait se tuer. Elle descendit dans la Salle Commune où se trouvaient Kimberley, Ron, Hermione et Harry, toujours en train de pleurer silencieusement Elle avait troqué sa robe de Poudlard contre une robe elfique blanche. Peu lui importait le fait qu'elle rendrait malheureuse Kimberley, ni qu'elle était Attrapeuse. Non, elle ne voulait plus faire souffrir personne. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon serré et avait laissé quelques mèches rebelles. Kimberley la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Elle arrivait à lire les sentiments des personnes, mais là, les yeux de son amie n'exprimait rien. Ginna regarda Kimberley, hocha la tête qui signifiait "au revoir", elle sourit tristement et envoya un message à son amie:

Adieu, Kimberley. Adieu.

- Non, Ginna ne fait pas ça.

- Si. Je le fais.

- Alors, lança Ron. ON se fait belle pour Malefoy. Ca te fait plaisir de voir et de faire souffrir Harry ?

- La ferme, Ron, cria Kimberley. Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle à Ginna en la secouant." Ginna ouvrit les yeux et des larmes coulèrent. Puis, un mur se forma et Kimberley regarda son amie partir. Elle hurla en regardant Ginna partir:

" GINNA, NE FAIS PAS CA !!!

- Elle va faire quoi ? Faire l'am...

- Ta... Ron, elle vas se suicider, elle ne supporte pas de voir Harry la haïr et le voir pleurer par sa faute. Elle vas se suicider, hurla t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il faut l'en empécher, Harry fait quelque chose.

- On ne peut pas, elle a mit un mur, on ne peut plus avancer." Harry essuya ses larmes, se leva et se dirigea vers le mur qu'il pouvait voir grâce aux couleurs bleuté qui bougeait.

" Il y a trop de souffrance, le mur est trop faible, je pense pourvoir le traverser." Et sur ce, il fit appelle à son âme de fée et il réussi à traverser:

" Dépêche toi Harry. Je t'en supplie, pleura Kimberley."

Harry se mit à courir et chercha Ginna. Puis, ses jambes le dirigèrent vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Ginna était sur la balustrade. Elle entendit Harry et se retourna. Puis, elle baissa la tête, se retourna, s'avança et tomba. Harry, plus rapide que l'éclair, lui attrapa la main et la remonta sur le balcon. Puis, elle le regarda et baissa la tête. Harry lui releva le visage et l'embrassa. Ginna sentit son âme poussé un cri de joie en sentant que Harry l'aimait et qu'il la pardonnait et ce dernier lui chanta :

On garde un soleil  
Au fond de nous  
Un feu qu'on réveille  
Malgré tout  
Malgré les douleurs d'hier  
Tout à coup on espère  
  
Au hasard d'un jour  
Pareil aux autres  
On se sent moins lourd  
La vie nous porte  
Pour un regard de lumière  
Un seul aveu à faire  
  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Je n'espérais que vous  
J'ai marché si longtemps  
Je viens de loin  
Le monde était grand  
Et long le chemin  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Nulle autre que vous  
J'attendais votre voix  
Vos soupirs  
Donnez-moi votre air  
Qu'enfin je respire  
  
On garde un peu d'or  
Au fond de l'âme  
Mais le temps dévore  
Éteint la flamme  
Jusqu'à ce jour de hasard  
Et soudain on repart  
  
On remplit nos yeux  
D'autres couleurs  
Est-ce qu'on y voit mieux  
Est-ce qu'on est meilleur  
Quand tout redevient si clair  
Un seul aveu à faire  
  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Je n'espérais que vous  
J'ai marché si longtemps  
Je viens de loin  
Le monde est trop grand  
Trop long le chemin  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Nulle autre que vous  
J'attendais votre voix  
Vos soupirs  
Donnez-moi votre air  
Qu'enfin je respire  
Vous, vous  
  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Je n'espérais que vous  
J'ai marché si longtemps  
Je viens de loin  
Le monde était grand  
Et long le chemin  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Nulle autre que vous  
J'attendais votre voix  
Vos soupirs  
Donnez-moi votre air  
Qu'enfin je respire  
  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Au fond de nous  
Malgré tout  
Malgré les douleurs  
  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Je viens de loin  
Je n'espérais,  
N'espérais que vous  
Je n'attendais que vous  
Je n'attendais que vous ()

Ginna pleura et se répandit en excuse. Puis, sa tête tomba. Elle s'était évanouie. Harry la porta jusque dans la salle commune. Hermione lui dit que si il était avec une fille, il pouvait montait. Et Harry monta jusque dans le dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'il entra, des filles gloussèrent et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il déposa Ginna sur son lit et les "glousseuse" comprirent qu'il voulait être un peu seul et elles sortirent. Harry regarda le visage de Ginna remuait et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit, se releva, l'embrassa et lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas Draco et elle lui dit :

"µ Kénaïe Sera vit tu la delineavit si. Par qes late, jesperio minos tè! Ji kos lata Draco ! (1)

µ - Ti nya kous. Herè os qes late. Leryta. (2)

µ - Kinivo, mi lato. (3)

µ - Kinivo, mi lati. (4)"

Et Harry sortit de la chambre des filles et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Draco se dirigea vers lui et s'attendit à recevoir un coup de poing de la part d'Harry, mais ce dernier lui dit:

" Je sais que tu aimes Ginna, et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu es mon ami et je te considèrent comme un frère."

Ses paroles avaient fait plaisir à Draco, mais il entendit Harry dire à Hermione, Ron et Kimberley qu'il sortait avec Ginna et qu'il l'avait pardonnée. Ce fut un coup de poignard pour Draco qui sentit une haine immense envers Harry et une jalousie monter en lui.

* * *

(1) Je suis désolé, je suis tellement confuse. Je t'aime, j'espère que toi aussi ! Et, je n'aime pas Draco.

(2) Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dors maintenant.

(3) Bonne nuit, mon amour.

(4) Bonne nuit, mon amour.

() _Je n'attendais que vous, Garou._

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Au fait, je sais que c bizarre ce que Ginna a fait sur son balai mais c'est ma cousine qui a écrit ce passage. Elle voulait une Ginna gymnaste. Alors, si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez dire merci à Karena.

Katie.


	7. Demande en mariage et petit combat avec ...

Chapitre VII : Demande en mariage et petit combat avec la Pimentine.

Ginna se réveilla et se retrouva dans un lit. Mais, ce n'était pas le sien. Elle essaya de se souvenir. Ah oui, il y a cinq jours, elle s'était réconcilie avec Harry et était devenue sa petite amie. Puis, sa relation avec Harry devenait de plus en plus étroite. Et Harry avait attrapé un gros rhume et il était obligé de rester dans son lit. Et comme Harry était l'héritier de Gryffondor, il devait rester dans la chambre à coucher de ce dernier. Ginna ne supportait plus de rester sans sentir les bras de Harry autour de sa gracieuse taille. Alors, après avoir réussi à faire flancher la statue du Lion qui gardait la porte, elle pouvait rentrer à son aise dans la salle commune de Godric. Mais, tout d'abord, laisser moi vous raconter la discussion quelque peu intéressante qu'a eu Ginna et "l'adorable Lion qui ne veut laisser rentrer personne sauf Harry" ( gentil petit nom de la part de Ginna.) et aussi comment elle a fait pour faire sa connaissance;

_**Flash-Back.**_

_"Miss Campbell, je dois vous demander de laisser Monsieur Potter tranquille quelques instant, non pas que vous l'ennuyez..._

_- Vous vous y prenez mal, Professeur pour demander galamment à une jeune femme de partir, mais je veux bien le laisser partir. Mais, si dans dix minutes il n'est pas revenu, je vais à sa recherche ?_

_- Marché conclue._

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un marché, Professeur Dumbledore. C'est une mise en garde._

_- Bien, Mademoiselle." Et le Professeur Dumbledore parti avec un Harry mort de rire face à la mise en garde de Ginna. Lorsque Harry revint, Ginna allait justement partir :_

_" A ma recherche, je suppose._

_- Mais, si vous voulez, la prochaine fois je ne viens pas vous chercher._

_- Non, venez me chercher Madame. J'adore vous voir paniquer quand je ne reviens pas._

_- Petit chenapan va._

_- Viens, je vais te montrer ce que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait me faire voir. Et en chemin, je t'explique tout." Pendant le trajet, Harry raconta l'histoire de Poudlard à Ginna, qui écoutait très attentivement, et en arrivant devant un magnifique Lion mesurant environ 1 mètre 80. Ginna leva la tête et regarda la face du Lion. Et pendant ce temps-là, Harry lui annonça :_

_"Et ainsi, je suis l'Héritier de Gryffondor." Ginna ne percuta pas tout de suite, l'ampleur de cette annonce puis soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda Harry et soudain :_

_" C'EST PAS VRAI, J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE. C'EST HYPER GENIAL._

_- Vu ton expression, je pense que tu es ravie._

_- Et pas qu'un peu. " Et sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa._

_" Tu es mon petit héritier, à moi, rien qu'à moi._

_- On dirait que je suis une peluche pour toi._

_- Oui, tu es ma petite peluche d'héritier._

_- Bon, on rentre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je sens que ça va t'intéresser." Et Harry entra pendant que le Lion s'écarta et s'inclina. Mais, lorsque Ginna s'avança, le Lion se remit en place immédiatement, donnant un coup sur le nez de Ginna (NDA : je tiens à préciser que c'est de la pierre). Le nez de Ginna se mit à saigner, mais lorsqu'elle passa la main dessus, il s'arrêta instantanément._

_" Maudite bestiole de pierre. Et encore je suis gentille. Laisse moi passer._

_- Non._

_- Comment ça "non". Si tu vas me laisser passer ou je te fais..._

_- Ou bien vous me faites ?_

_- Ou bien je te fais je ne sais pas, mais si tu me laisse pas rentrer, je te le fais._

_- Et c'est une petite collégienne qui va me dire ça._

_- La "petite collégienne" est la petite amie de l'Héritier de Gryffondor._

_- Ca m'est égal." Ginna continuais de s'envoyer gentiment des mots doux avec le Lion, pendant que Harry sortait par le portrait d'un lion et regardait avec amusement la scène. Mais lorsque Ginna se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il préféra intervenir._

_" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu ne rentre pas._

_- Car ton gentil chien de garde ne veut pas me laisser rentrer, vociféra t-elle._

_- Lion de Godric, je te présente ma future femme. Il faut que tu la laisses rentrer._

_- Oh, mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit plus tôt. Entrer voyons, Madame. Je suis vraiment désolé._

_- Oui, c'est ça." Et Ginna rentra. Mais, lorsqu'elle regarda de plus près la salle, elle fut éblouie. Puis, elle se rappela ce que Harry dit._

_" Pourquoi tu a dit que je serais ta..._

_- Future femme ?_

_- Oui, c'est cela._

_- Et bien, il ne laisse que rentrer les personne les plus proche de Godric ou de son Héritier : Mère, sœur, cousine, grand-mère et toute la famille féminine et pareille pour les hommes et la femme ou la future femme. Cependant, tu vas me dire que j'aurais pu dire que tu été ma sœur. Mais voila..._

_- Oui." Harry s'avança, sortit une boite de sa poche et dit :_

_" Comme je suis le seul qui peut vaincre Voldemort et que je ne sais pas si je vais survivre, alors voilà : Ginna Emma Charlotte Duerre Lara Campbell, voulez-vous m'épouser ?_

_- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, j'accepte avec plaisir votre demande." Un merveilleux sourire s'éclaira sur le visage de Harry et il l'embrassa._

_" A quand le mariage ?_

_- Fin de l'année, le 30 juillet le jour de mon anniversaire, j'aurai 17 ans car toi, tu es née 25 juin 1989 donc tu auras déjà 17 ans._

_- Dites donc, Monsieur se serait-il renseigné sur moi. Nom qui suivent mon nom appellatif, date de naissance que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Rapide le monsieur!_

_- Eh oui." Et sur ce, il l'embrassa et ils basculèrent sur le canapé. Mais, Ginna secoua la tête et dit:_

_" Même pas trente secondes pour nous, désolé chéri, on a cours._

_- Yeurk et en plus on a divination." Ainsi, sur ce dégoût mutuel, ils partirent._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Ginna se rappela très bien ce moment-là. Elle regarda le visage profondément endormi qui était à côté d'elle. Pour ne pas tombait malade, elle avait mis n dômes de protection sur elle. Elle pouvait faire tous ce qu'elle voulait avec Harry, elle ne tomberait pas malade. Puis, son attention, se reporta sur la magnifique bague que Harry lui avait offerte. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit à sa mère, cette dernière lui dit qu'elle était un peu jeune. Mais lorsqu'elle lui dit avec qui elle avait l'intention de se marier, elle lui répondit qu'en effet, personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. Ginna la remercia de tout son cœur pour avoir accepté l'idée du mariage. Ron et Hermione avait explosé de joie et tous étaient en train de préparer les quatre mariages. Eh oui, deux mariages moldus et deux mariages sorciers. Le mariage à l'Eglise car, même si Ginna est une sorcière, elle est croyante (NDA: Bizarre non, une idée de Karena.) et l'autre à la mairie moldus, pour pouvoir vivre quand même dans le monde moldus et scolarisé leurs enfants (NDA: si ils en ont) à l'école en attendant leur lettre pour Poudlard. Ron s'était demandé pourquoi faire ça, mais Ginna avait répondu:

_**Flash-Back.**_

" T'occupe, c'est ce que souhaite ma mère. En plus, elle sera grand-mère, alors. Mais, moi aussi, j'ai été à l'école, et j'en suis bien contente."

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Puis, il y avait les deux mariages sorciers. L'un au ministère, pour pouvoir vivre sans être hors-la-loi et l'autre pour unir les deux familles magiquement. Ginna était vraiment heureuse. Elle regarda le visage tant aimé et se leva. Pour bien se réveillé, elle pris une douche froide. Mais, le contact du froid ne fit aucun n'effet sur elle. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Puis, Elle s'habilla et sortit de la douche et vit Harry complètement hagard. Elle s'écroula de rire et Harry sourit. Puis, il prit une douche et après s'être habillé, regarda la Pimentine de Mme Pomfresh:

" Tu essaye de faire quoi ?

- Espèce de Pimentine à la noix, cette fois, je ne serais pas surpris de voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles.

- C'est ce que tu dois à chaque et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose.

- Rigole, rigole, mais tu vas voir." Il bu et bizarrement, aucune fumée ne sortit des oreilles. Puis, lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace, un sourire de victoire s'afficha, puis trente secondes plus tard, Ginna s'assit sur le canapé en voyant Harry levait les yeux au ciel lorsque de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles en disant:

" Plus jamais, mais alors là, plus jamais, JE ne prends sa Pimentine. Je le jure sur ma tête que je mange Hagrid si je le fais, que je ne prendrais plus jamais cette Pimentine."

Trois heures plus tard, à midi.

"Voyons, Monsieur Potter, soyez raisonnable, buvez cette Pimentine.

- Fffffff, d'accord.

- HAGRID ! METS-TOI À COURIR ! HARRY VAS TE MANGER, cria Ginna.

- N'importe quoi ces jeunes." Et Harry, résigné, but la Pimentine et sortit de la Grande Salle avec de la fumée sortant des oreilles et une Ginna morte de rire.

* * *

Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre vous à plus.

Katie :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :).

Anda : Effectivement, avec un Draco jaloux, vas y avoir des étincelles. Mais, tu vas voir tout sa dans le chapitre qui se nomme : Voyage mentale dans la passé et le futur. Etincelle garantie.


	8. Voyage mental dans le passé et le futur

Chapitre VII : Voyage mentale dans le passé et le futur.

" Trois semaines, ça fait trois semaine que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mes parents, ni de mon cousin qui devait venir ici, tu peux me comprendre ? paniqua Ginna.

- Oui, bien sur, dis Hermione, pas la peine d'en faire un foin pour ça.

- Non, mais tu a vu comment tu me..." Ginna cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit le visage d'Hermione déformé et bougé dans tous les sens (NDA: un peu comme dans les films, quand ça doit faire bizarre, vous voyez ?) et soudain, ce fut le trou noir. Puis, Ginna se sentit tomber à terre alors qu'elle avait toujours l'impression d'être debout. Puis, lorsqu'elle rouvrit, elle vit un magnifique salon avec, dans ce salon, trois personnes. Elle vit un homme, une femme et un bébé. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du bébé, elle reconnut:

" Harry ? Mais, je... C'est impossible. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-elle au parents qui la regardait. Lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts devant eux et qu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de réaction, elle se retourna et regarda le jardin. Dehors, un homme emmitouflé d'une longue cape noir avec la tête cachée par un capuchon, elle fronça les sourcils. Puis soudain :

" Attends un peu, ma Ginna. Si Harry est ici, qu'il n'a pas encore de cicatrice, alors cette femme, c'est sa mère et là, c'est son père. Mais alors, dehors, qui c'est ? Ginna réfléchi, réflé... chi... Non, ça ne peut pas être...

- Lily, c'est lui, Il arrive. Dépêche, vas te cacher...

- Voldemort, continua Ginna (la fin de sa phrase, pas celle de James)." Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Un rire suraigu... Quelqu'un qui trébuche... Puis, Ginna se retourna vivement et vit le corps de James tomber à terre. Puis, elle vit Lily fermer la porte d'une chambre. Ginna montra quatre à quatre les marches d'escaliers tandis que Voldemort les montait lentement.

" Le salaud, dit Ginna, sachant très bien que personne ne l'entendrait." Elle traversa la porte de la chambre à coucher de Lily et bizarrement cette dernière lui dit :

" Je sais que ma mort arrive, mais j'ai besoin que vous lui dites.

- Attendez deux minutes, Madame." Ginna sortit et dit :

Que vaétus mies.

Tros davix les.

Manéa véla. $

µ Kevare Liotis.

µ Meranè Léotis.

µ Gerafi Naräie.

Le temps s'arrête.

Le temps d'explications.

Mais après tous reprendra son cours.

Ginna regarda Voldemort s'arrêter en pleine ascension des marches. Elle sourit, mais son attitude redevint sérieuse et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait Lily. Elle avait maintenant déposé Harry dans son lit:

" Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Le temps des explications, la Terre s'est arrêté de tourner. Ensuite, il y aura comme une sorte de rembobinage et je... Enfin, vous voyez.

- Oui.

-Mais, nous avons tout notre temps. Comment avez-vous fait pour me voir ?

- Vous avez une âme de fée et j'en suis une également, ça Harry le saura lorsqu'il fera votre connaissance.

- Il me connaît, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes mêmes très proches. Mais continuez, je vous prie.

- Voilà, mon fils doit aussi savoir qu'il est l'Héritier de Gryffondor, mais aussi de la couronne de Velenda.

- Velenda ? Mais...

- C'est mon royaume. Ma mère était une fée, mais, elle m'a choisit pour être une fée. Et en devenant une fée, je suis devenue une sorcière. Velenda et Karventa devaient s'unir pour combattre Voldemort. Mais, en épousant James, j'ai refusé mon titre, mon royaume et l'union. Mais, je devais le faire, car je devais respectait une prophétie, qui malheureusement, à fait les chose de telle manière.

- Vous en souvenez-vous ?

- Oui, elle me concerne, mais vous concerne et concerne mon fils :

_Tu dois refuser ton titre...Ton heure est venue...Ton fils et une autre s'uniront...Avec leur premier enfant...Un acte s'accomplira...4000 hommes et femmes...Par leur choix et une goutte du sang de leur premier enfant...Des fées, ils deviendront...Tu dois le faire...Pour que ce peuple...Rapidement, refasse surface...Mais cette fille est une fille très précise...C'est la fille d'une femme qui a aussi refusé son titre de Reine pour être avec un elfe...Cette fille doit être la cadette de la Princesse de Karventa...Cette fille est donc la dernière fée avec votre fils...Alors tout s'arrangera et le peuple des fées reviendra à la surface de la Terre._

- Cette fille, c'est vous. J'espère que mon fils tombera amoureux de vous.

- Pour que vous puissiez mourir avec une note de bonheur, je tenez à vous dire avant que je ne prononce le contre sort, que votre fils et moi, nous nous aimions et que le 30 juillet de l'année 1997, nous allons nous marier.

- Merci, Mademoiselle, et j'espère que cette prophétie se réalisera vite, je veux que notre peuple revive, car a part moi et voter mère, il n'y a plus personne.

- Comment alliez-vous vous unir ?

-Par le sang, comme aucun des deux royaume n'avait de "mâles" pour prendre la couronne, alors nous allions faire un lien du sang. C'est déjà très bien. Maintenant, refaites tourner la Terre. Au fait, cette prophétie est un peu bizarre, mais la prophétesse était un peu folle pour le sens, mais, j'espère qu'elle s'accomplira vite.

- Moi aussi, Madame. Moi aussi, je l'espère. Maintenant.

Que vadient kil.

Ladetis ferafis.

Diesezartis filinous. $

µ Kamalinati keamenilo.

µ Gidufery perditure.

µ Pedantius kiloustous. $

Les explications sont finies.

Que le temps reprenne son cours.

Et que les évènements se passent.

Ginna regarda la mère de Harry mourir et Harry recevoir sa cicatrice. Ginna lança des mots plein de tendresse et d'affection (NDA: désolé, je le referais plus) pour Voldemort. Puis, le trou noir se refit et Ginna se retrouva dans une salle circulaire et vit :

" Oh non, c'est pas vrai, je suis dans le futur. Voilà donc, le joli visage de Voldemort. Mouais, un peu de fond de teint ne lui ferais pas de mal. Et je ne parle pas des yeux. Des lentilles de couleurs brunes lui iraient bien. Mon dieu, je déraille. Bon, regardons ce qu'il va se passer.

- Malefoy, approche.

- Oui, maître ?

- Où est ton fils ?

- Encore en cours, maître, mais il arrive bientôt.

- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je vais être patient, pour une fois.

- Maître, le voici, mon fils arrive.

- Bine, approche Draco." Ginna se retourna et vit Draco Malefoy s'avançait dans toute sa splendeur.

" Mouais, le chienchien vient voir son séduisant maître. Mais, faut que j'arrête. Ce salopard a tué les parents de Harry. Sauf, que sourire de temps en temps ferait pas de mal. Oula, faudra que je pense à demandait à Dandrige si les voyages mentaux sa ne font pas débloquer.

- Draco, tu fais à présent partir des Mangemorts. Tu espionneras Harry Potter et tu nous feras un rapport sur lui chaque fin de semaines. _Peautus mordmordre. _

- Promis, maître. Potter va payait pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Voldemort.

- M'enlever la femme que j'aime.

- Bien, raison de plus."

Et Ginna se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Elle vit un Harry paniqué, une Hermione choqué, un Ron déboussolé et une Kimberley apeurée.

" La totale. Bon, j'ai un truc à vous dire et après, je règle un compte."

Et Ginna leur raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Hermione plaqua une main devant sa bouche et un sourire se fit apparaître sur le visage de Harry:

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Lily. Un garçon, James.

- C'est ce que je disais, tu es rapide pour les projets d'avenir, toi.

- Ben quoi. Bon, vas régler ton compte." Ginna se leva, malgré les cris de Mme Pomfresh et rechercha Draco. Lorsqu'elle le vit, ce dernier lui décocha un sourire et elle le prit par le col et le colla contre elle:

" Toi, si tu fais partie des Mangemorts, je te tue, compris ?

- Je fais mes choix, Ginna. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas le choix.

- Oh, enlève moi, le "on ne pas laissé le choix". Bien sur que tu là. TU as le CHOIX de faire tous ce que tu veux.

- Ben, pour ton info, je vais être un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai peut-être pas tout vu. Désolée." Et elle partit dire ce que Draco avait dit. Puis, Harry l'attira dans la Salle Commune de Godric.

" Enfin seuls." Ginna compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Leurs lèvres se collèrent, et toute la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se faisait sentir. Puis, Harry déboutonna le chemisier de Ginna pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Et, ils basculèrent sur l'immense lit deux places. Il est vingt heures. Il fait nuit. Ginna commence petit à petit à perdre son innocence tout comme Harry. Seule la nuit, la lune et les étoiles furent témoins du plus bel union que deux êtres n'aurait pu jamais faire.

Ginna avait besoin des mêmes phrases dans les trois langues qu'elle connaisse : l'elfique, le féerique et l'anglais.

Alors, petit passage câlin. Bon, ben la suite au prochain épisode.

Katie.


	9. Partie d'échec

Chapitre IX: Partie d'échec.

Harry était déjà réveillé et il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Ginna. Le soleil s'était levé, et pour un début de mois d'octobre, et un samedi en plus (c'était rare d'en voir de beau, sauf pour les matches), il faisait assez bon. Un sourire s'afficha lorsqu'il regarda sa bien aimée émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Son visage était blanc ce matin. Il connaissait bien Ginna à présent, et il savait que de jolies couleurs rouges viendrait s'afficher sur ce visage:

" D'ange, souffla t-il." Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et le regard de l'elfe se posa sur le Survivant. Un sourire éclatant se fit voir et soudain :

" Miss Campbell, vous aller être en retard pour votre premier entraînement."

Et la voix de Dandrige, car s'était lui, s'était tue, alors que Ginna fermait les yeux et fit une merveilleuse grimace (NDA: Digne d'entrer dans le book des records. lol).

" Ginna, j'espère que Dandrige n'est pas...

- Dans la pièce ? Non ! C'est juste sa voix qui me réveille à chaque fois que je vais être en retard.

- Et là, tu vas être en retard, mon ange !

- Mon ange ?

- Tu préfères, ma puce ?

- Yeurk, j'aime pas les puces, non, ange me vas très bien, mon canard." Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et se prit un coussin en pleine poire. Elle pris un air choqué et s'en alla. Mais, avant de franchir la porte, elle prit un coussin de couleur rouge et or, et l'envoya sur la tête de son futur époux. Elle partit en rigolant face à un Harry qui se dépêchait de s'habillait. Puis, il la rattrapa dans les couloirs. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'embrassa dans le cou, juste pendant que Draco passait par là. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry, que seul l'elfe pu capter, bien qu'elle ait eu le dos tourner. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais s'arrêta. Harry s'inquiéta et lui dit:

" Que se passe t-il ?

- Euh, il est où le bureau de Dandrige ?

- Je sais pas, on la dépassé je crois.

- Non, Miss Campbell, il est là, intervint Dandrige, en sortant d'un pan de tapisserie. Ginna poussa un cri et mit sa main sur son cœur:

" Me... Refaites... Plus... Jamais... Ca !!! J'ai failli mourir de peur.

- Voyons, Ginna. Un elfe ne peut pas mourir de peur.

- Bien sur que si, la preuve !"

Ginna fit semblant de s'évanouir et se releva sous les rires de Harry et de Dandrige. Puis, Harry fit agrandir son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ginna regarda Dandrige qui lui dit :

" Vous avez de la chance, Miss. Votre enfant sera aussi doux et loyal que votre futur époux.

- Comment savez vous que je dois avoir un enfant de Harry pour que le peuple des fées refasse surface ?

- Je ne le savais pas, mais je peux voir sur vous, une autre aura. Très indécise, mais en plus de votre magnifique couleur bleu ciel, je peux voir une couleur violette.

- Alors, je suis... enceinte ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien que oui, ou peut-être que cette couleur est la couleur de Harry, il va falloir vérifier, mais plus tard. Maintenant, prends ce carquois, celui rempli de flèches vertes, et cet arc et allons dans le parc.

- Bien, monsieur."

Elle prit l'arc et le carquois et regarda attentivement l'arc. De magnifiques motifs étaient comme si le bois de l'arc avait était coupé, cisaillé de telle manière, que des motifs ressortent du bois avec une épaisseur d'environ trois centimètres. Ginna arriva dans le par cet vit Drago. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être en très grande conversation avec... Crabbe et Goyle. Cette dernière se rappela de ce que Draco lui avait dit et pensa que ses deux molosses étaient devenus eux aussi des Mangemorts. Ginna écouta attentivement ce que son Professeur lui disait. Attentivement ? Pas vraiment. Elle l'écoutait, mais ne regardait pas son Professeur droit dans les yeux. Elle regardait le terrain de Quidditch et reconnut Harry. Puis soudain, elle fut prise d'un petit vertige et regarda son professeur. Celui-ci sourit et dit :

" Je suis désolé, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour te faire revenir au explication. Tu était quelque peu dissipé, devrais-je dire.

- Oui."

Ginna réécouta les instructions et arma l'arc. Elle tendit le fil de manière à ce que son pouce touche sa tempe, puis elle tira. La flèche se planta directement dans le centre de la cible et elle continua comme ça, jusqu'à que Dandrige lui disent stop. Draco la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Ginna était un elfe ET une fée. Elle devenait de plus en plus puissantes, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient :

" Cette fille est belle et puissante, Draco, dit Crabbe. 'Faut la maîtriser au plus vite. Au fait, 'faut que tu découvre la prophétie. Ordre du maître. Tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

- Simple. Regardez, dit-il en faisant apparaître un échiquier où sur les pions se trouvaient des noms. Granger, Weasley fils et fille, Lovegood, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Chourave, Vector, Kimberley et compagnie, sont les pions, les cavaliers et cetera. Et la, il y a le Roi, Potter, et la Reine, Campbell. Pour avoir la prophétie de la bouche du Roi, on va se servir de la Reine. Et lui demanderas et me le diras. Tu verras, j'ai réussi à la mettre dans la confidence, il y a trois semaines. Dans quelques jours, Ginna me diras tout.

- Quelle merveilleuse partie d'échec, ricana Goyle." Et tout trois se mirent à rire.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment ? hé rewiews !!! 

Sinon, niet , pour le chapitre à suivre.

Oh, l'odieux chantage. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas un chantage, c'est une mise en garde et un marché, s'exclame la voix de la raison.

'Tention, Katie, tu vas passer au tribunal, dit ma conscience.

- Ma non, dis-je.

-Si. Ecoute, dix la VDLR (voix de la raison.)

- Faites entrer l'accuser, Katie Leung, braille le juge.

- Accuser de quoi ?

- De chantage, crétine (VDLR).

- Bon, alors, demain, je veux bien aller au tribunal, mais là, il est 21h44, est c'est plus trop l'heure de faire un procès.

- Bon, la scéance est remise à demain, re-braille le juge. FAITES EVACUER LA SALLE !!!

- Ouf, pas trop tôt, je vais pouvoir aller au toilette, dis-je " Et je pars au toilette.

Allez, a plus, le peuple. Au fait, prochain chapitre : Chapitre X, Dimanche et info sur les elfes.


	10. Dimanche, et info sur les elfes

Andadrielle : Tu veux savoir quand Harry seras plus puissant ? Ben, j'ai quelques projets en magasin pour lui, mais laisse arriver les mauvaise surprises pour Ginna. Un avant gout des pouvoirs de Harry : Pyrokinésiste, et j'en passe...

* * *

Chapitre X : Dimanche, et info sur les elfes.

"Ginna, Ginna ! Attends ! J'ai un truc hyper bizarre à te dire ! cria Harry afin d'attirer l'attention de son amie, alors qu'elle regardait son aura dans une glace. Dandrige lui avait appris en quelques minutes à cerner une aura. Et effectivement, son aura bleu ciel avait quelques taches de violet. Elle se retourna et regarda arrivé près d'elle, un Harry complètement essoufflé.

" Ha, te voilà. J'ai un truc à te dire.

- Vas-y, raconte.

- Ben voilà, j'étais à mon entraînement de Quidditch, et lorsque j'ai aperçu le vif d'or, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite.

- Forcément, vu que tu es Attrapeur.

- Attends, attends, c'est pas fini. Il a disparu et je me suis mis en colère de l'avoir vu trop tard. Alors, je me suis demandé où était ce vif d'or. Puis, je me suis retrouvé à environ cent cinquante mètres du sol avec le Vif d'Or juste à côté de moi. Je me suis mis à tombé, et devine ce qui m'a poussé du dos...

- Des ailes ?

- Exactement. Des ailes de libellules géantes. Elles étaient vertes, bleues, violettes. Immenses. J'ai attrapé le Vif et mes ailes m'ont déposé à terre. Je te jure, c'était dément.

- Je veux bien te croire. Mais, tu n'as pas eu mal quand elles sont sorties ?

- Juste une sensation de chatouillis, mais c'est vite passé.

- Je vois, je peux juste regarder ton dos ?

- Ben, pourquoi ?

- Juste comme ça."

Harry enleva sa veste de sorcier et souleva sa chemise. Ginna regarda attentivement son dos, puis, elle passa ses mains fines sur deux espèces de petites boules. Puis, sans prévenir, deux magnifiques ailes sortirent, manquant d'éborgner une Ginna émerveillés par tant de beauté. Harry regarda la glace et dit :

" C'est fou ce qu'elles sont belles.

- Tu l'as dit, Harry, ce sont des ailes de fée.

- Ca, je le savais ma grande.

- Moi, je ne les ai pas encore. Mais, j'ai déjà découvert un autre pouvoir et toi aussi.

- Ah bon, lequel ?

- T peux te téléporter.

- C'est impossible, pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ni dans le parc.

- Mais, pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait.

- Mais, la barrière anti...

- Tu n'as pas transplané, tu as fait de la téléportation. La différence entre les deux, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de dire OÙ tu veux aller, mais QUI ou QUOI tu veux rejoindre. Voilà, la différence.

- Je vois, et quel est ton nouveau pouvoir ?

- Moi, je peux voir l'aura des gens.

- Quelle est la couleur de mon aura ?

- Attends, je regarde."

Ginna se ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses yeux bruns étaient devenus plus clairs et elle commença à discerner l'aura de son ami. Elle n'était pas violette, comme elle l'avait espéré, mais d'une couleur rouge vermillon. Elle ferma les yeux et porta la main à son ventre:

" Ton aura est d'une admirable couleur vermillon.

- Qu'y a-t-il, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, ça va. C'est juste que... Oh, non. Je... Je viendrais plus tard, pour manger, euh... je... dois... aller voir quelqu'un. Je te rejoins après.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, va rejoindre Ron, Hermione, et Kimberley, je vous rejoins juste après."

Ginna partit en laissant Harry totalement interloqué. Puis, il tourna les talons, et partit vers la Grande Salle. Quant à Ginna, elle courait à en perdre haleine vers le bureau de Dandrige. Ce dernier sortait justement de son pan de mur et regarda Ginna :

" Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne peux pas être enceinte. C'est impossible, c'est impensable. Je... Vous ne le direz pas à mes parents ?

- Viens, Ginna, il est temps de t'apprendre certaines choses sur notre peuple. "

Ginna suivit son Professeur dans son bureau et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla encore une fois, la même sensation qu'elle avait après avoir vu les ailes d'Harry. Son bureau ressemblait à une magnifique clairière. Lorsqu'elle s'avança un peu plus loin, elle se sentit comme revigoré Puis, en regardant son reflet dans la source qui coulait près du lit de Dandrige, elle sentit un fourmillement dans se jambes et soudain, de petits fils dorés commencèrent à tournée autour d'elle lentement. Puis, les fils remontèrent vers sa tête et elle se regarda. Petit à petit, sa tenue changeait. Une paire de bottes en peau de daims faisait leur apparition. Lorsque les fils dorés atteignirent sa poitrine, elle remarqua que les bottes arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Puis, elle vit qu'un pantalon moulant de la couleur des bottes avait fait son apparition. Ce pantalon ne sortait pas sur les bottes, mais était rentré dans les bottes. Elle aperçut deux petits fourreaux à poignard où était rangeait le poignard elfique qui ne la quitter jamais. Puis, lorsque les fils disparurent, elle pu regardé sa tenus entière. Mis à part le pantalon et les bottes qu'elle avait déjà remarqués, elle vit également un bandeau, très serré sur sa poitrine, tenu par un fil très rigide, mais très discret à la fois. Ses cheveux longs ont été remontés en un chignon tressé. Un fourreau à épée de la couleur de l'ensemble avait également fait son apparition. Et, Ginna remarqua sur ses mains et autour de son nombril, des tatouages ayant pour motifs de minuscule fleur à peine visible. Un collier et un médaillon sur lequel était gravé des instructions elfiques, donnèrent à Ginna, une sensation de sécurité. Dandrige sourit et lui dit :

" Je vois que cette tenue vas être ta tenue de combat.

- Me battre ? Avec ça ? C'est impossible, voyons ! Un pantalon...

- Comme les appelles les moldus, moulant, c'est ça. Et flexible, ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart des femmes elfiques avaient cette tenue.

- Il en reste beaucoup ?

- A vrai dire environ une centaine en tout. Et il reste plus de trois cents hommes.

- Il y a plus d'hommes que de femmes. Pourquoi ?

- La plupart des femmes renoncent à ce qu'elles sont, pour pouvoir avoir une vie familiale moins mouvementée.

- Je vois. Eh... A part ça, je voulais vous dire... A propos de mon... enfant, allez vous le dire à mes parents ?

- Non, non, non, et non. Je ne dirais rien, c'est à toi de le leur dire, Ginna, et tu le sais très bien. Mais, il est temps de te faire une petite leçon. Tout d'abord, le temps de gestation d'un elfe et d'une fée réuni fait, si je calcule bien, deux mois.

- DEUX MOIS ! Mais, c'est cours !

- C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve. Passons à autre chose. Féériquement et elfiquement, tu es majeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quatorze ans est l'âge de la majorité chez les fées. Et treize ans, chez les elfes. Dans huit mois, tu es majeur chez les sorciers, et dans un an, tu l'es pour les Moldus. Donc, tes parents, ne pourront rien dire sur ce sujet, tu es responsable de tes actes. Par contre, pour éviter de faire parler les mauvaises langues, il faut que nous fassions un petit rituel elfique pour éviter que ton ventre, lorsqu'il s'arrondira, ne se voie pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'arrondira normalement, enfin, pour les fées et les elfes, c'est-à-dire, très rapidement, environ un mois et demi et l'autre moitié du deuxième mois seras pour que l'enfant puissent finir de se développé normalement. Pour les robes de sorcier et compagnie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout seras mis en oeuvre pour pouvoir t'aider. Ah, oui, au fait, ma chère, un bal elfique est organisé dans la Grande Salle dans trois mois, il faudra que tu es un cavalier, donc pas de problème de se côté-là, tu en a déjà un, je pense.

- Euh oui, mais il ne sait pas danser.

- Je lui apprendrait, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien, tu veux savoir autre chose ?

- Euh non, pas pour le moment, je viendrais vous voir, si j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Merci.

- Mais, de rien."

Et Ginna se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une agitation monstre y régnait et soudain :

" Miss Campbell, nous vous attendions, nous avons à répartir un retardataire, tous comme vous et Miss MacDowell. Monsieur Shirley, veuillez vous asseoir.

- Shirley ? Ca me dit quelque chose.

- Chut, Ginna, le choipeaux vas le répartir, avertit Hermione, totalement excitée.

- GRYFFONDOR, hurla ce dernier."

Ginna n'avait pas encore vu la tête du nouveau, mais ce dernier s'avança et dit :

" Alors, cousine, on ne me dit plus bonjour? On ne m'aime plus ?

- SEAN !!! Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. A quand remonte notre dernière visite dans ton mas de Marseille ? Un an ?

- Deux ans, cousine. J'ai horreur de cet accent marseillais, ça fait bizarre avec l'anglais.

- Tu l'as dit cousin. Mais, voyons, assieds-toi. Tu ne vas pas prendre racine ici, quand même !

- Non, tu as raison. Euh, tu me présentes à tes amis ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Alors, Sean voici Harry Potter.

- Salut, ça va, demanda Harry entendant une main.

- Ouais et toi, répondit Sean en la serrant.

- Ca va.

- Là, je crois que tu reconnais Kim, continua Ginna.

- Si je ne la reconnais pas, je suis un âne, dit Sean en rigolant.

- Voici, Ron et Ginnie Weasley, présenta l'elfe.

- Salut, dirent Sean et les frères Weasley ensemble.

- Et là, voici le cerveau du groupe, Hermione Granger, finit notre héroïne.

- Bonjour, annonça Hermione d'une petite voix, en tendant une main et en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Sean en la dévorant des yeux."

Et Hermione succombât au charme de Sean, et ce dernier aussi, d'ailleurs. Le physique du cousin de Ginna pouvait difficilement laissé indifférente la gente féminine. Il avait des yeux pers, et comme toute personnes ayant des yeux pers, il était très difficile de savoir si il était bleu ou vert, il avait une musculature bien entretenue, sa peau était bronzée, mais pas trop, juste assez pour faire la différence entre la couleur de lait de Ginna et la sienne. Il avait des dents blanches, très bien alignés, grâce au fait qu'il ai porté un appareil pendant trois ans, d'après Ginna. Ses cheveux noirs étaient du même style que Harry, indomptable, mais, il les avait un peu laissé pousser pour que les pics tombent. Mais, il en avait toujours, et cela faisait son charme. Hermione quant à elle (NDA : je suis obligés de dire les petit changements physique de notre Hermione national.), avait réussi à faire de ses cheveux emmêlés, de magnifiques cheveux bouclés (NDA : mais pas trop voyons, juste assez, pour faire la différence entre ondulée et bouclée, entre les deux quoi. Olala, je m'emmêle). Enfin, ses dents étaient replacées grâce à Pompom en quatrième année, mais ça pas besoin de le dire. Hermione avait un peu 'lâch' le règlement pour suivre ses amis, sans avoir à se faire du souci, dans toutes leurs aventures, mais elle était sans pitié lorsque les autres élèves faisaient le bazar. Hermione eut des joues rouges comme le rouge du drapeau français et Sean eut un instant de gène, qui se dissipa vite lorsqu'il vit sa cousine filer le parfait amour avec Harry Potter. Puis, soudain :

" Hum, hum, alors voilà, commença Kim, on voulais vous dire, moi et l'âne juste à côté... Je rigoles, Ron, je rigoles... Alors, voilà, je voulais vous dire que lui et moi on a décidé de se mettre ensemble parce que vous êtes tous casé et que nous deux, ben on est seul et qu'on s'aime, alors on se case aussi.

- Euh, pour ton info, mon cousin n'a pas de petite amie et Hermione à laisser tombé son Victorounet cet été, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Donc, voilà, le problème est réglée. Hermione avec Sean. Allez, y'a pas de lézard.

- Où il y a des lézards, demanda Ron, bien étonné de cette expression.

- C'est rien, Ron, c'est juste une expression, mais, qui t'a dit que je serais d'accord pour être avec Sean."

Ginna s'avança et murmura de telle manière que seul Hermione puisse entendre :

" Oh, mais j'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lançait à mon cousin, et sache, qu'il n'ai sortie qu'avec une seule fille et qu'elle n'était pas digne d'un homme comme lui. Mais toi... Toi, tu es digne de lui. Alors, je sais que tu l'aimes, ton auras a palie et la sienne aussi lorsque vous vous êtes parler et serrer la main. Je sais, et je peux voir quand les gens tombent amoureux. Alors, donne lui un rencard et arrange-toi pour sortir avec. Conseil de sœur." Hermione hocha la tête et regarda Sean. Puis, elle se leva et ce dernier la suivit. Mais, Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de faire ce que lui avait demandé Ginna, que Sean s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Hermione ne répondit pas et il s'en alla déçu. Mais, une main lui fit faire demi-tour et la Brune l'embrassa. Ce baiser avait la même intensité que le premier baiser de Harry et Ginna, sauf que leur baiser à eux avait fait trembler le champ qui se trouvait derrière Pré au Lard. Ginna était toujours écroulé de rire après cet évènement.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Kimberley en voyant les deux nouveaux amoureux s'embrassait :

" Il a fallut que le monde les fassent naître, pour que ses deux âmes se rencontre."

Et Ginna avait rétorqué :

" Tiens, une truc meilleur. Si la réincarnation pouvait existée, je verrais là, Roméo et Juliette s'aimer au grand jour sans avoir peur des conséquences, ni de leur famille. "

Et Ron en ignard total demanda :

" C'est qui, Roméo et Juliette ?"

A sa petite amie de répondre :

" T'occupe, manges et Ginna doit aller s'entraîner au Quidditch." L'elfe fit une grimace, se leva et partit vers le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Un chapitre plus longs que les autres je crois. Alors. Pour le moment, t'es ma seul lectrice, tu peux pas faire un peu de pub, lol. Je rigoles, t'es pas obligée de le faire. Allez, a plus.

Katie.

Tribunal : Bon, ben je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferais un procès, il n'y a pas eu de mise à excécution de menace, alors Katie Leung, vous êtes considérée comme non coupables. Allez, dehors, je vasi boire mon café.

VDLR : Alors, tu vois que ta réussie...

Moi : Ouais, c'est pas tout, mais y'a un autre chapitre de Ginna Campbell à faire.

Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye.


	11. Tombée dans le piège

Anda : Ben, Harry pyrokinésiste, c'est pour le chapitre XII. Draco du mauvais côté ? A toi de voir. Lol. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre XI : Tombée dans le piège

Draco eut vent d'une rumeur qui disait que Ginna était enceinte. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et lorsqu'il vit la main de Harry sur le ventre rebondis de Ginna (elle levait le sort le soir et on pouvait voir qu'un mois était passé), il sentit sa haine envers Harry monter de trois cran. Ginna le vit (NDA : Draco, pas sa haine), dit quelque chose à Harry qui se leva et partit dans le dortoir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui :

" Je suppose que tu es au courant de cette rumeur qui aurait du rester secrète ?

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, annonça Draco, scandalisé.

- Je sais, mais, le Professeur Dandrige m'a dit de ne rien dire, et comme je l'ai a Harry qui, heureux, l'a dit à Ron, qui l'a dit a Kim, qui l'a dit a Hermione, qui l'a dit a Sean qui l'a dit a je ne sais trop qui, et de fil en aiguille nous en sommes arriver là. Donc, comme ce n'est plus un secret, par conséquent, tout le collège le sait.

- Je vois. Ah, oh euh... Je voulais te demander... Tu vois comme je fais partit de l'Ordre, on m'a demander de me mettre au courant de la prophétie car Harry ne veut pas la dire. Tu ne la saurais pas, par hasard ?

- Non, mais je lui demanderais, et je te la dirais.

- Merci beaucoup. Au fait, félicitation, je pense et je suis sûr que se sera un merveilleux bébé. Ah, oui, qui seras le parrain et la marraine ?

- Sean et Hermione. Je devais le faire pour Sean, et comme Hermione sort avec lui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais, tu seras son oncle, même si tu ne fais pas vraiment partit de la famille. De toute façon, tous mes amis seront soit oncle, soit tante, donc il n'y a pas de problème.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Le mystère le plus complet, tradition de famille oblige. Je pense que c'est une fille, mais Harry est sûr que c'est un garçon. Dans les deux cas, on a déjà les prénoms.

- Et c'est quoi les noms ?

- Lily, pour la fille, et James, pour le garçon. En honneur pour ses parents, et j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir et de toute façon, je suis d'accord pour ses noms là."

Draco eut un sourire crispé, que Ginna ne décela pas. Mais soudain, une douleur violente sur son avant-bras droit se fit sentir et Ginna fit une grimace. Draco s'inquiéta pour elle, mais il se rappela qu'elle était empathe. Il espéra seulement qu'elle ne dirait rien, mais elle lui dit :

" Tu ferai mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, et surtout, de t'éloigner de moi quand tu ressent une douleur comme ça. C'est insupportable.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais y aller."

Draco sortit à toute vitesse de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le Professeur Rogue le vit et lui demanda :

" Où allez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- A l'infirmerie...

- Ne mentez pas, je sais que vous faites partit des Mangemorts, allez venez, il nous appelle.

- DRACO, DRACO !!! ATTENDS... A te voilà, dit Ginna. Voilà, viens par-là."

Elle l'attira et dit :

" Il m'a dit la prophétie. Ecoute."

Et Ginna lui dit la prophétie de Harry. Draco la remercia et partit vers la cachette de Voldemort.

Un immense manoir se dressait dans la nuit. Deux silhouette noir, encapuchonné s'avancèrent et rentrèrent dans cette lugubre bâtisse. Puis, elles rentrèrent dans un salon où trône se faisait voir. Les silhouettes s'inclinèrent et l'une d'entre-elles rejoins le demi-cercle, alors que l'autre restait face au trône. Puis, Voldemort s'assit et annonça simplement :

" Parle."

Et la silhouette annonça une prophétie. La prophétie de Harry Potter.

Pendant ce temps-là, à des centaines de kilomètres de ce rendez-vous, Ginna fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Harry, inquiet s'avança et dit :

" De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, Voldemort aurait pris connaissance de la prophétie.

- Je lui ai dit... Je t'ai trahis..."

Des sanglots éclatèrent et Harry prit sa future épouse dans ses bras et la berça tout en lui disant:

" Tu ne m'as pas trahis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. De toute façon, il y a trop d'espions ici. Je te l'ai dit, un jour ou l'autre, il l'aurait su. Même Dumbledore sais ça, et ne t'inquiète, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne saura pas que c'est toi.

- Promis ?

- Kéraïdit, fel mia testa ! (Promis, sur ma tête!). Et ils partirent manger et après, se coucher.

* * *

Aïe, des ennuis ? Sûrement, mais Anda, je fais appelle à ton sens.


	12. Précoce, Ginna, comme toujours

Chapitre XII : Précoce, Ginna, comme toujours.

" Ginna, Ginnaaa... Ouhou, réveille-toi, tenta vainement Harry. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle dort comme un loire. Ah, ben oui, avec ça, si elle ne se réveille pas, je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter. " Harry se leva et dit à haute et intelligible voix :

" Je m'en fiche, comme ça tu seras en retard pour le cours de potions." Ginna se réveilla et porta la main à son ventre. Elle fut prise d'un vertige et manqua de tomber, mais Harry la rattrapa :

" Je hais ces vertiges. Dis, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un peu ?

- Quoi, s'écria Harry, scandalisé.

- Tu ne marches pas toi, tu cours.

- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ?

- Ta future femme, mon chou.

- Je déteste quand tu dis ça.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le dis." Harry sourit et Ginna regarda le réveil matin :

" Oh là, toi, il est six heures, c'est trop tôt.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te réveille." Ginna l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et l'attira contre lui, puis soudain, Harry la regard et dit:

" Attends, il y a un truc qui cloche. Deux secondes, je vais voir les jumeaux Weasley." Harry sortit précipitamment, laissant à Ginna le soin de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle enleva sa chemise de nuit, l'elfe regarda ses tatouages et remarqua qu'elle en avait aussi sur les mollets. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se prépara avant de descendre manger. Harry, quant à lui, réussit vainement à trouver Fred et Georges :

" FRED ! GEORGES !

- Ah, voici le futur papa. Dis donc, coquin, tu ne l'avais pas dit à maman. Lorsqu'elle la sut par le biais de Ginna... Que dis-je? Ginnie... Elle a comme pété les plombs d'après papa et elle commence à tricoter des chaussettes pour ton enfant, annonça Fred.

- Elle ne changera jamais, commenta Georges.

- Ah, oui, voilà. Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Vous aviez pourtant votre magasin ?

- Voilà, enfin quelqu'un qui à remarquer le truc qui cloché. Ben, le truc c'est que, comme Fudge a laissé sa place de ministre, cet été, à Tom Larron, notre cher Tom nous à obligeait de retourner à Poudlard, afin de finir nos études. Alors, pour éviter de ce faire expulser du monde magique, on s'est plié à l'ordre et on est de retour. Lee, quant à lui, surveille notre magasin, mais il revient juste à Poudlard pour commenter les matches de Quidditch, le prochain étant dans deus semaines, il voulait juste revoir se cher vieux Poudlard. En plus, McGonagall était, paraît-il, trop triste de laisser partir un commentateur qui mettait, _"le feu"_, au stade. Tiens d'ailleurs, le voilà.

- Hey, Harry. Comment ça va mon pote ?

- Bien, très bien, et toi ?

- Ca gaz, comme dirait ma mère. Au fait, une question, qui est le nouvel Attrapeur ?

- HARRY! HARRY! VIENS VITE! C'EST GINNA, brailla Hermione.

- Quoi, que se passé t-il ?

- Elle descendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner, quant elle à commencer à avoir mal au ventre. Et là, Madame Pomfresh a dit que le travail commençait. McGonagall veut que tu sois près de Ginna, car, comme les..." Elle s'arrêta et regarda Fred et Georges :

" Ginna me l'a dit en féerique: comme les sirindat elfique n'était pas douloureux, elle voulait que tu sois près d'elle.

- Mais, elle est en avance de...

-... deux semaines, oui, je sais, mais il faut que tu viennes. Allez viens." Harry laissa en plan Fred, Georges et Lee et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il y avait foule à l'entrée de la salle. Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves désireux de connaître la raison de toute cette agitation. Il rentra complètement surexcité. Ginna était là et l'accueillis avec un grand sourire. Hermione sortit de la salle et attendit patiemment. Une heure... Deux heures... Puis soudain, un cri, suivit d'un autre, et d'encore un autre. Hermione fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Sean, Ron, Kimberley et Draco, qui venait d'arriver très sur de lui, de les suivre dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, une merveilleuse vision leur parvient. Ginna fatiguée et Harry, heureux, tenant dans leurs bras, un bébé. Le professeur Dandrige en tenait un autre. Hermione questionna Ginna et cette dernière lui répondit :

"Apparemment, on ne nous avait pas dit que je portais des jumeaux et un autre enfant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des jumeaux et une fille. Tenez, les voici. La fille se nomme Lily. Les garçons, James et Tom." Hermione prit Lily dans ses bras et le bébé se mit à gazouiller:

"Dis donc, précoce, non ?

- Je pense que oui." Sean, quant à lui, débarrassa Ginna de son "fardeau" et regarda le bébé qui se nommait Tom. Harry ne lâcha pas James, mais céda lorsque Kimberley fit les yeux de chien battu. James trouva Kimberley à son goût, car il lui agrippa l'une de ses nattes et la garda serrée dans son petit poing. Et Sean demanda :

" Mais dis-moi, tu ne devais pas accoucher dans deux semaines.

- Si. Mais bon. Au moins, je suis sûre de ne pas accoucher pendant le match de Quidditch." Et tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis, Kimberley annonça :

" Précoce, Ginna, comme toujours !

- Pourquoi, comme toujours ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que, commença Sean, elle savait déjà lire, connaissait l'alphabet sur le bout des doigts, écrire son nom et compter jusqu'à cent à l'âge seulement de six ans.

- Je vois, et bien, je ne pense pas que c'est enfant soit comme sa.

- Attendez, je connais la chanson de Ginna, elle l'adore, annonça

- Tu ne vas pas chanter...

- Eh si.

- Je vous préviens, Kimberley a une voix magnifique.

- Merci, alors voici, la chanson de Ginna, de Jenifer, qui s'intitule : Le souvenir de ce jour.

Hum, HUM :

  
Enlacés dans leur chaleur  
Le sable sur leur main  
Livrés au vent qui se meurt  
Ils fusionnent leur destin  
L'homme qui noyait son malheur  
Les croise sur son chemin  
Voit dans leurs yeux la lueur  
Et le sourire qui revient  
Je ne connais pas la suite  
Rien n'est sûr mais je sais qu'il mérite  
L'innocence d'être sûr  
Et qu'importe, ils ont pu....  
  
Toucher un jour  
Le bonheur d'être ensemble  
Goûter l'amour  
Oublier un instant  
L'enfer autour  
Le souvenir de ce jour  
Vaut plus que tout  
  
L'aube a grandi la lumière  
Elle se réveille enfin  
Leur histoire n'est plus qu'un rêve, mais...  
Moi, je m'en souviens  
Elle partage sa vie nouvelle  
Avec quelqu'un de bien  
Même la nuit dans son sommeil  
Elle cherche encore sa main  
Je ne connais pas la suite  
Rien n'est sûr, mais je sais qu'il existe  
Un espoir dans le doute  
  
Et qu'importe, ils ont pu....  
  
Toucher un jour  
Le bonheur d'être ensemble  
Goûter l'amour  
Oublier un instant  
L'enfer autour  
Le souvenir de ce jour  
Vaut plus que tout  
  
Et qu'importe, ils ont pu....  
  
Toucher un jour  
Le bonheur d'être ensemble  
Goûter l'amour  
Oublier un instant  
  
L'enfer autour  
Le souvenir de ce jour  
Vaut plus que tout  
  
Toucher un jour  
Le bonheur d'être ensemble  
Goûter l'amour  
Oublier un instant  
L'enfer autour  
Le souvenir de ce jour  
Vaut plus que tout

- Attends, tu as oublié Ana Johnsson, annonça Sean, quant j'était au téléphone, parfois elle l'a fredonné.

- Vas-y chante là, Sean.

-O.K, mais après, la maman vas dormir, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Mon cousin aussi a une belle voix.

- Hum, hum, alors voici Ana Jonhsson, We are :

See the devil on the doorstep now  
– My oh my –  
Telling everybody, oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back  
– My oh my –  
  
What about the world today ?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been...  
So Alone  
  
Keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands  
You come out clean  
But fail to recognize the enemy's within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
We are  
  
One step forward, making two steps back  
– My oh my –  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back  
For life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why  
  
Keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands  
You come out clean  
But fail to recognize the enemy's within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
  
It's all about power, 'bout taking control  
Breaking the will, and raping the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my  
  
What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been...  
So Alone  
  
Keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands  
You come out clean  
But fail to recognize the enemy's within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
  
We are, we are...  
  
It's all about power, 'bout taking control  
Breaking the will, and raping the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my  
  
We are, we are...  
  
It's all about power, 'bout taking control  
It's all about power  
It's all about power, 'bout taking control

Ginna applaudit et s'endormit très rapidement. Kimberley, Sean et Hermione déposèrent les bébés dans les lits qui avaient été mis à côté de celui de la maman, Draco et les autres souhaitèrent bonne sieste à Harry, qui restait là pour veiller sur la mère. Une fois la porte de l'infirmerie refermée, Mme Pomfresh étegnit les lumières, tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à Harry. Harry regarda la femme qu'il aimait, et même si il n'était que deux heurs de l'après-midi, il s'endormit. La nouvelle de l'accouchement se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et toute l'école, à cinq heures de l'après-midi, était au courant de la nouvelle. Mais, chut, laissons dormir nos parents.

* * *

Beaucoup de chanson, non, mais après tout, ils sont heureux, c'est normal. Mais, bon. Les problèmes arrivent au chapitre XII. Allez, bonne lecture. 


	13. Pyrokinésie, malédiction, rébellion

Anda : Si j'ai dis que je faisais appelle à ton sens, c'est celui de la perspicacité. A chaque fois, tu tombes dans le juste. Bon, allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et tu vois que Harry change et deviens puissant, voir même, très puissant, vu ce qu'il se passe. Enfin, c'est mon avis. A toi de me dire le tiens.

* * *

Chapitre XIII : Pyrokinésie, malédiction, rébellion. 

Ginna avait enfin réussit à réaliser la prophétie des fées. Par le sang de sa fille, Lily, qui était née la première, elle avait transformé, avec l'accord des concernés, quatre milles personnes en fées. Une journée entière avait été utilisée à Harry et Ginna pour accomplir la prédiction. Ils avaient choisis, entre autre, la famille de Ginna, sauf sa mère, les Grangers et les Weasley, Draco, Kimberley et la famille Shirley. Ginna regrettait un peu son choix pour Draco, mais, tout le monde était content. Ginna se trouvait dans la chambre de Godric, en compagnie de son futur époux et de ses trois enfants. Harry surveiller les petits, qui dormaient paisiblement et soudain, un sourire se fit voir. Lily, qui avait légèrement bougée, se retrouvait avec le pied de James dans sa bouche. Matthieu, Tom au départ, avait la bouche ouverte légèrement. Harry lui referma, car, un bébé ne sait pas respirer par la bouche, les premiers jours de sa vie. L'Héritier de Gryffondor regardait attentivement Ginna. Cette dernière avait enfin ses ailes, qui ressemblaient à des ailes de papillons, assise en indien, les yeux fermés et le visage empreint d'une concentration extrême. Le jeune papa savait très bien pourquoi elle faisait cela: ayant le pouvoir de faire des voyages mentaux et de se faufiler dans l'esprit des gens, elle essayait de voir les complots de Voldemort. Harry voulut aller prendre l'air, mais avant de sortir, appela quelqu'un :

" Tu peux me surveiller les petits, Samira ?"

Une lumière se vit voir et un ange apparut. Harry avait failli tomber de la tour d'astronomie, poussé malencontreusement (?) par Crabbe. A ce moment-là, un ange apparut, Samira, le rattrapa et le remis sur le balcon de la tour. Cette dernière était l'ange gardien de Harry. Ginna avait le sien aussi, mais, elle était plus discrète. Elle ne se faisait voir qu'en cas de force majeur. Elle se nommait Laïna. Ginna fit sa connaissance lorsqu'elle faillit se noyer dans un lac, quant elle avait six ans.

" Laïna ne peut pas le faire, j'était en train de parler à un archange !

- Je ne peux pas surveiller des enfants, cela fait six mille ans que je n'est plus touché un à bébé, rétorqua Laïna qui venait d'apparaître. Et pourquoi Ginna ne le ferait-elle pas ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est occupée, annonça Harry.

- Je ne surveillerais pas les enfants, l'archange me rappelle. A toi de jouer Laïna !"

Samira disparut, en laissant l'ange, ou plutôt, la nourrice avec les enfants :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens bientôt !

- Oui, bien sur."

Harry sortit. Il souriait. Il se dirigea vers le parc, s'assit près d'un chêne ferma les yeux. La bise d'octobre faisait mouvoir lentement ses cheveux et elle lui caressait le visage. Il ouvrit ses yeux et entendit une conversation. Il reconnut les voix de Draco, de Vincent Crabbe, de Grégory Goyle et de Pansy Parkinson. Il murmura une formule féerique :

" Kamio Seïèsse invisibilo." Et il devint invisible, mais, lui, pouvait toujours se voir. Puis, il entendit :

" Bravo Draco, le maître est content de ton travail, annonça Pansy, en quittant sa voix de vierge effarouchée.

- Ca, je le sais. Mais, il y a un truc que le maître veut et que je dois vous dire...

- Quoi donc ?

- Pas ici, on pourrait nous entendre, surtout que Potter a une cape d'invisibilité. Qui sait, peut-être est-il là, à nous écouter... Non, allons dans notre petit repère. Vous souvenez vous de ce que vous devez dire ?

- Bien sûr, annoncèrent les trois Serpentards en cœur.

- Attendez, le meilleur moyen de savoir si Potter est là, c'est de faire venir sa cape. Bien sûr, tu la lui rendras en inventant un mensonge, déclara Pansy.

- Vas-y.

- _Accio cape d'invisibilité de Potter._ Formule un peu longue, mais ça marche..."

La cape d'Harry arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et les trois jeunes Mangemorts virent qu'elle était venue par la fenêtre de la chambre des Gryffondors. Draco certifia alors que Potter n'était pas dans le coin et il dit :

" Le maître m'a demandé de lui rapporter la photo d'une personne bien précise. Devinez ?

- Campbell ? demanda Pansy.

- Exactement. Alors, je lui donne la photo et j'ai vu dans son regard, une lueur de tristesse.

- De tristesse ?!

- Ouais, alors, je suis sortit et il m'a rappelé...

- Il t'a dit quoi, demanda Crabbe.

- Il m'a parlé de Campbell et de quelqu'un... Une femme, plus précisément. Cette femme, il m'a montré une photo, et tenez, je l'ai gardé..."

Harry s'approcha et regarda la photo. La ressemblance entre Ginna et cette jeune femme était frappante. Harry recula d'un pas et écouta les quatre Mangemorts :

" Et alors ?

- Le maître a fait des recherches et il sait que le seul moyen d'attirer la fille, et de tuer ses parents. Ainsi, elle va être désespéré et vas chercher à le tuer. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle sera près de lui, elle deviendra sa "femme".

- Comment ça ?

- La femme qu'il aimait est morte d'une maladie incurable, il avait quinze ans. Les Moldus chargé de la soigner n'ont jamais dit ce qu'elle avait. Depuis ce jour, il a une haine infaillible envers les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes. Donc, il m'a demandait ses réactions, comment elle vie... Et... il en est arrivé à la conclusion...

- De la réincarnation ?

- Oui. En plus, la fille qu'il aimait était un elfe... Ginna l'est aussi...

- D'accord... Mais, son père est un elfe...

- La femme qu'il aimé était la sœur du père Campbell... Donc...

- Tout se tiens... Et que va-t-il faire ?

- Une potion de dévouement. Ainsi, elle seras soumise..."

Les quatre adolescents rirent et décidèrent de rentrer. Harry sentit une animosité féroce naître en lui. Son charme d'invisibilité disparu et Harry ferma les yeux. Il hurla sa rage et les quatre jeunes Mangemorts, qui n'étaient pas encore rentré, se retournèrent et regardèrent dans sa direction. Ginna, qui entendit le cri, se leva, dit à Laïna de faire un sortilège de protection sur les enfants et de la suivre. Elle sortit ses ailes et s'envola avec l'ange. Soudain, une lumière rougeoyante apparut et une flamme monta vers le ciel. Dandrige sortit et Ginna cria qu'il y avait un problème. Les professeurs arrivaient et voyait Harry, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Le parc tout entier était en flamme. Les professeurs s'activaient à l'extinction des feux. Ginna s'approcha de son futur époux et Harry la regarda. En voyant Malefoy derrière, Ginna comprit tout. Elle toucha l'épaule de Harry pour le faire revenir à la raison et se brûla cruellement la main. Harry s'approcha de Malefoy et le prit par la robe de sorcier qui brûlait doucement. Puis, il lui dit :

" Je te préviens, tu touches, ou l'autre face de serpent, à un seul cheveu de Ginna, je te poursuivrais, jusqu'en enfer, et je te jure, que jamais plus, tu n'auras ma confiance. Saches-le, Malefoy, je ne suis pas l'innocent et gentil petit Survivant Gryffondor, je pourrais devenir ton pire cauchemar. Tu es prévenue, saches aussi, que tu ne me fais pas peur, ni toi, ni tes molosses, ni ton maître. Fais attention à toi.

- A moi de te prévenir, Potter. Ginna, tu ne la garderas pas pour toi. Le seigneur a... des projets très... comment dire... intéressant. Elle seras bientôt sienne, peut-être pas demain, ni après-demain, mais un jour, il l'aura."

Le corps de Harry se recouvrit de flammes, sa force augmenta considérablement et restrea toujours aussi élevé. Il souleva Malefoy de terre et l'envoya contre un mur et un trou se fit voir. Hermione, Ron, Kimberley et Sean, le regardèrent d'un air dédaigneux. Hermione s'approcha de lui et cracha à terre, puis elle dit :

" Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Je te maudits-toi et ta familles. Ron, Sean, Kimberley... Montrons à Malefoy qui nous sommes à présent.

- Tu veux dire...

- Le maudire véritablement.

- Oui."

Ils se mirent en demi-cercle autour de Draco, levèrent les mains aux ciels et dirent :

" Le sang qui se croit pur, devient impur.

Son âme, souillé par le mal

Seras maudite

Pour le mal que lui et sa famille ont fait

Que sa descendance le haïsse, lorsqu'ils atteindront leurs seizième printemps,

Si il s'unit à une sang pur

Une seule possibilité pour détruire cette malédiction

Qu'avec une sang impure,

Il fasse son union.

Et que sa vie se finisse avec elle

Jusqu'à sa mort naturelle."

Un éclair vert et bleu frappa Draco. Il regarda les fées et dit :

" Pitié, par pitié. Je vous en prie. Annulé...

- Jamais, cria une fille."

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ginna, portant Harry par un bras mis autour de son cou. Ses yeux brillaient d'indignation, de haine et d'aversion. Elle posa Harry par terre, qui était épuisé, et Mme Pomfresh l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Ginna s'approcha de Draco, s'accroupit, lui prit la mâchoire par la main qui n'était pas brûlée et dit :

" Je t'ai fais confiance, et tu aurais été capable de me tuer si jamais il t'en donnais l'ordre, dit-elle tout en serrant de plus en plus fort ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Mais, vois-tu... Je ne suis pas stupide... Mes amis ont été sympas avec toi... Moi, je t'aurais condamné à une vie impossible à vivre."

Elle repoussa la tête de Malefoy en arrière qui se cogna. Elle se leva et partit en prenant soin d'écraser la main de Malefoy. Mais, elle fit demi-tour, prit le bras droit de Malefoy, le souleva de terre et cria aux élèves qui étaient tous là :

" Vous, qui vous croyez en sécurité. Vous tous, qui vous détournerez du Bien, s'il le Mal est plus fort. Croyez-vous vraiment que tous cela vaut la peine, que des personnes se sacrifient pour vous ? Croyez-vous vraiment, que tout cela vaut la peine ? Que des familles soient détruites ? Que la Terre soit mise à feu et à sang, parce qu'un groupe de malade veut contrôler le monde ? Non !"

Elle souleva la manche de Malefoy et montra au grand jour sa marque. Ses amis qui se trouvaient dans la foule, furent pointés du doigt et leurs manches furent relevés. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini et Avery furent jeté à terre devant la foule. Ils furent hués et insultés. Les élèves se rebellaient. Harry arriva, à ce moment-là, en compagnie de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs. Les élèves les applaudirent. Harry dit à Ginna qu'il prenait la relève :

" Oui... Comme vous le voyez, nous avons des traîtres dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Ils devront, malheureusement continué leurs études. Dommage ! Certain d'entre-vous ont cru préférable de se rallier à Voldemort, dit Harry afin de voir leurs réactions. Il n'y eut aucun tremblement dû au nom de Voldemort et les élèves hochaient la tête. A se rallier à lui plutôt qu'a nous, finit Harry." Soudain, Cho Chang se dirigea vers Harry et dit :

" Nous sommes tous concerné par cette guerre. Nous devons nous préparer et nous rallier à la cause que défendent Harry et ses amis. Est-ce que vous êtes avec lui ?"

De la première à la septième année, mis à part les Mangemorts et certains Serpentards, manifestèrent leur accord. Harry leva la main pour faire taire la foule :

" Cette guerre n'est pas un jeu. Nos vies sont en danger. Chacun d'entre-nous sait ce qu'il a à faire. Nous n'éliminerons pas le Mal, certes, mais nous enlèverons sa plus grande manifestation. Nous avons tous le même pouvoir, celui de faire changer les choses. Ce ne seras pas faciles et c'est pourquoi, je fais surtout appelle aux enfants dont les parents travaillent au ministère ou dans la Gazette. Nous devons trouver des alliers, car le combat final approche. Mais, n'essayait pas d'éliminer Voldemort, même si vous en savez plus de choses que moi. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je ne suis pas mort, pourquoi... Je suis le SEUL qui puisse tuer Voldemort, tout cela à cause d'une prophétie, que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire. Mais, je vous fais confiance. Certains d'entre-vous, trop jeune pour allez se battre feront des choses utiles. Pourquoi je vous dis cela. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore et de vos parents, que nous avons TOUS vus, mis à part, ceux-là, dit-il en montrant les Mangemorts du menton. Cette année, spécialement, vous apprendrez à vous battre à l'épée et il tutti quanti avec Ginna, de la quatrième à la septième année. Vous perfectionnerez vos sorts pour les mêmes années. Par conte, pour les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, vous apprendrez à polir les armes. Ce qui est très important. Vous soignerez les blessés et vous feraient la cuisine en compagnie de toutes les autres années. Vous êtes d'accord ? Ce qui sont d'accord, à moi droite, les indécis, en face de moi, et ceux qui ne veulent pas faire partis de cette guerre, à ma gauche. Sauf bien sur, vous six, vous restez là.

- Mon père et le maître vas te tuer, cracha Draco tout en se mettant à genoux.

- Mais, qu'il viennent, je l'attend."

Et les élèves rentrèrent en compagnie de Harry. Les portes se fermèrent sur les six jeunes Mangemorts, qui maudissaient intérieurement Harry Potter. Malefoy baissa la tête et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent. Ses larmes, il les sécha très vite, se leva et partit vers la salle commune des Serpentards, son badge ayant changé de couleur, une foix de plus. Harry, quant à lui, s'approcha de Ginna, la prit dans ses bras, posa son front contre le sien et dit :

" Je ne laisserais personnes te faire du mal...

- Je sais, souffla t-elle, je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'aime."

Et ils s'embrassèrent, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Les Mangemorts espions étant découverts, ils décidèrent de manger dans leur salle commune et de suivre les cours normalement, enfin presque, si on enlève les boulettes de papier. Mais, ce qui fut le plus impressionnant, fut de voir Pansy hurler contre son père, trois jours après le discours de Harry et Ginna et la rébellion des élèves, venue la chercher :

" JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS JE N'IRAIS LA BAS ! DEPUIS QU'ILS SAVENT CE QUE JE SUIS, JE SOUFFRE, J'EN AI MARRE, TU M'ENTENDS, MARRE, VAS DIRE A L'AUTRE SALOPARD QU'IL PEUT VENIR ME TUER QUAND IL VEUT, JE L'ATTENDS DE PIED FERME, EN PLUS, C'EST DE TA FAUTE... TU M'AS OBLIGEE À PORTER CETTE MARQUE ! JE NE DISAIS RIEN, JE JOUAIS LE JEU, MAIS C'EST TROP DUR...

- Tu crois qu'elle dit la vérité, demanda Harry à Ginna.

- Deux secondes, je regarde."

Ginna sonda l'esprit de Pansy, et elle vit quelque chose qui la troubla.

" Elle dit la vérité. Son père lui a obligé à porter la marque et elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est laissée faire. Mais, j'ai aussi vu autre chose...

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas une simple sorcière. Dans une dizaine de secondes, tu vas voir ce qu'il vas se passer."

Et dix secondes plus tard, le corps de Pansy changea brutalement. Elle n'avait plus sa tête de bouledogue, car son visage était devenu plus fin. Elle avait légèrement grandie et ses cheveux étaient devenus plus longs et ils étaient noirs. Deux longues ailes rouge pâle apparurent sur le dos de la Serpentard. Pansy regarda Ginna, regarda son père et dit :

" Je t'ai caché ce que j'ai toujours était.

- Une Wind-runner ? Une coureuse du vents, ou plutôt, une Xaïana, cette race apparenté aux Zéphyrs et aux fées.

- Pansy, viens voir, appela Ginna."

Pansy s'approcha, la regarda et dit :

" Une Xaïana est une coureuse du vent. Elle se bat et protège les Zéphyrs et les fées. J'ai toujours renié ce que j'étais. Mais, quand j'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi à chaque fois que j'allais voir Voldemort."

Le père de Pansy, horrifié partit en claquant la porte du château, tout en disant que sa fille mourrait pour traîtrise. Ginna regarda Pansy et dit :

" J'ai vu ce que tu était au fond de toi. Ton bras, donne le moi."

Pansy s'exécuta et demanda :

" Tu vas me faire disparaître la marque. Dis-moi que tu le peux ?

- Je le peux.

Hikaru Limitus Marquis Tenebrum

Orodox Toxturo Tenebrum aïki soum."

Une vague de fraîcheur envahit la Xaïana, et ses ailes frémirent. Pansy rentra ses ailes, mais elle garda son apparence de Xaïana. Elle remercia la fée et partit se coucher. Ginna pensa que ces trois derniers jours avait été éprouvant, mais, elle afficha une grimace en pensant au Bal qui arrivait dans trois jours? Elle qui n'aimait pas faire les boutiques, la voilà servit.

* * *

Bon, je m'excuse pour ce retard affreux, mais j'avais autres choses en têtes. Dans 'espoir que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi des critiques. 


	14. Et paf ! Dans les dents !

Anda : En effet, mettre Harry en rogne se serait pas trop bon, mais bon... Apparemment t'a du être heureuse lorsque Malefoy à reçu sa petite correction. Ben, tu vas voir, j'ai pas fini.

* * *

Chapitre XIV : Et paf ! Dans les dents !

"Ginna ! dit Hermione. Si j'ai bien compris, nous pouvons venir au bal elfique ?

- Ben... Oui. En fait, il y aura deux salles. Une, où se trouvent tous les elfes et leurs amis, donc vous. Et l'autre, il y aura les élèves. Et oui, vous croyez quoi... Ils s'engagent dans une guerre, on les remercie. Alors, voilà... Je tenais aussi à vous dire que, comme il y a un magasin de vêtements elfique, vous devez avoir la tenue appropriée aux personnes présentes. Que voulez-vous ! YAOI !!! JE HAIS LES BOUTIQUES ! EN PLUS, C'EST-CE SOIR, LE BAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!

- Au fait, tu vas faire quoi des petits, demanda Sean.

- Sean ? Tais-toi, je suis en train de me dire... Et si je les prenais ? Mon père sera content de les voir. Il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des hiboux, pour me dire des truc du genre :" Je veux absolument les voir !", "Ils doivent ressemblaient à leur papy...". Je n'ai jamais vu mon père dans cet état. Mais, bon... C'est décidé, je les prends. Ma mère ne danse pas, elle les gardera avec plaisir. Enfin... Je crois...

- Bon, alors, intervint Harry. On vas faire les boutiques, oui ou non ?"

Les amis acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la boutique elfique qui portait un nom très attirant, mais très difficile à prononcer. Ginna entra à l'intérieur et elle sentit une petite décharge électrique au niveau de la main droite. Tout de suite après, une jeune femme apparut, regarda Ginna et dit d'une vois très douce :

" Lirina Campbell, très enchantée de vous rencontrée enfin.

- Ginna, que veut dire Lirina ? demanda Kimberley.

- Mademoiselle, souffla t-elle. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir Kanira...

- Lloyd.

- Kanira Lloyd. Nous sommes ici pour acheter des tenues de soirée.

- Très bien, suivez-moi...

- Ginna, demanda Ron, que veut dire Kanira ?

- Madame, crétin, dit Kimberley en donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de son ami. Si "Lirina" veut dire "mademoiselle", Kanira veut dire "madame" ! Triple andouille !"

Les six adolescents suivirent l'elfe. Un homme arriva et dit :

" Minila, je m'occupe des garçons, toi...

-... des filles ! Je sais Malio, je sais... Tu me le répètes à chaque fois. Les filles, par ici. Les garçons, suivez Malio."

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent et les filles rentrèrent dans une pièce magnifique. A l'instant où Ginna entra dans cette salle, elle se sentit entièrement revigorée. Minila la regarda et dit :

" A ce que je vois, tu as dû affronter des épreuves harassantes !

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Non !

- Alors, voilà, mes épreuves harassantes.

- Vous êtes une jeune sairrelle ?

- Sairrelle, demanda Hermione, ne voudrait pas dire "jeune mère" ?

- Bravo Hermione, t'as tout capish..."

Hermione regarda la salle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ginna regarda la salle et laissa échappé un "wouah" admiratif, tandis que Kimberley ouvrait en grand la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Devant elles, s'étalaient des centaines de robes, allant du blanc au noir en passant par des couleurs indéfinissable. Minila s'avança vers elles et dit :

" Je vous laisse choisir, ensuite, il y a les essais et les retouches. Allez, bonne chasse." Minila sortit et ferma la porte laissant les filles qui prenait déjà des robes. Hermione en pris plusieurs et dit :

" Dommage que...

- J'ai décidé qu'on prendrais toutes les robes sur lesquelles vous flashait, annonça Ginna en prenant une robe rouge légère et douce comme de la soie, mais, le tissu n'était pas de la soie.

- Non, voyons c'est trop...

- Hermione, ferma-la et plie toi au décision. Compris ?

- Bien, bien, très bien !

- Merci !!"

Ginna regarda les robes. Puis, une lumière brilla et elle la regarda. Une robe blanche et dorée était là. Ginna s'approcha et toucha la robe. Elle était extrêmement légère. Elle la prit et pris d'autres robes dont : une bleue clair avec des décorations très jolies, une noir simple arrivant au-dessus du genou, une violette simple et la robe rouge (énoncée un peu plus haut). Kimberley en avait pris trois blanches mais dont la coupe n'était pas la même : soit il y avait des franges, soit elle était simple, soit elle avait quelque perles. Minila arriva avec trois foulards rouges et bleus. Ginna la regarda et demanda :

" C'est pour faire quoi ?

- Vous avez des petits amis ?

- Oui, répondirent les trois jeunes filles en chœur.

- Ces foulards sont les foulards de la possession. Chez les elfes, le mariage arrangé existe encore. Si un elfe flache sur l'une de vous trois, car vous êtes toutes très belles, que vous soyez elfe ou pas, il vous choisira pour future épouse, si vous ne portez pas ce foulard. Vous le mettez où vous voulez, à condition qu'il soit visible. Même les filles elfes peuvent choisir un mari. Donc, les couleurs : rouges pour les femmes et bleu pour les hommes. Ces deux couleurs sont liées comme vous pouvez le voir par de petit trait. Je vous explique la caractéristique : si jamais vous vous faites violée, le foulard se chauffera et votre petit ami verras ce qu'il se passe. Me demandez pas comment il sait qui est le petit ami, je n'en sais rien. Un des mystères de la vie. Bon, allez vite. Il va y avoir beaucoup de client aujourd'hui."

Les essais se firent rapidement, les retouches, magiquement, le paiement hâtivement et les filles se retrouvèrent dehors, avec toutes les robes qu'elles avaient choisi, à attendre leurs complices. Ils arrivèrent assez vite et chacun d'eux voulaient garder secret, la tenue qu'ils porteraient le soir-même. La journée passa lentement à leurs yeux, mais, bal ou pas, les cours étaient les mêmes. Ginna arriva en cour de potion, en retard, à cause d'une Lily qui rendait le lait que la jeune mère lui donnait. Rogue la regarda et dit :

" Vous êtes peut-être jeune maman, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arriver en retard. Vingt point de moins pour Gryffondor." Ginna s'assit tout en maudissant le professeur Rogue. Elle regarda le programme et sourit : Une potion féerique. Ginna et Harry savait les composer sans même avoir besoin de les apprendre. Le professeur Rogue la regarda et dit :

" Miss Campbell, Monsieur Potter. Devant."

Harry et l'elfe s'exécutèrent et s'assirent devant. Le Professeur commença :

" Nous avons appris la potions de Métanectare, celle qui vous transforme en arbre et la dernière, la plus compliquée, celle qui fais poussez des plantes inconnus. Il suffit de prendre un morceau de chaque fleur que vous voulez mélangé et vous les introduisez dans la potion. Cette potion nécessite du sang de fée. Ne le faites pas tomber. Le sang de fée est très rare puisque...

- Atchoum ! éternua Ginna.

-... Puisqu'il n'y a plus de fée à notre époque.

- ATCHOUUUUUUUUUUUM !!! Re-éternua Ginna.

- MISS CAMPBELL, SI VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLEME, FAITES EN PART À TOUTE LA CLASSE.

- Je n'ai pas de problème, j'ai attrapé le rhume de mon fils Matthieu. Apparemment, il n'est pas au courant que nous sommes des fées, annonça Ginna à Harry et à Pansy, qui se trouvait juste derrière.

- Ouais, approuva Harry. Attend, deux secondes, je sens la catastrophe à plein nez. Un... Deux...

- SPLACH !

- Monsieur Longdubat, vous venez de renverser votre sang de fée... Récurvite... Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Je ne vous redonne pas du sang de fée... vingt centilitre ! Vous rendez vous compte ?

- Deux secondes, le grand Harry Potter vole au secours de Neville.

- Vas-y, j'ai hâte, annonça Pansy devenue une alliée, pas une amie, une alliée à Ginna et Harry."

Harry se leva et Ginna lui donna l'un de ses deux poignards, qu'elle avait réussi à avoir, à Harry. Il prit une fiole où l'on voyait les grades des centilitres, arriva près du chaudron de Neville, que le Professeur Rogue continuait à blâmer. Harry le regarda et Rogue fit de même. Puis, Harry s'entailla le bras et le sang coula. Il le récupéra jusqu'à faire vingt cl, puis le donna à Neville qui le remercia :

" Merci, Harry. J'attendais que toi ou Ginna le fasse."

Rogue regarda Harry avec une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux et le cours se finit. Harry et toute la clique sortirent et une fois loin de la salle, Ginna cria :

" ET PAF ! DANS LES DENTS !!!"

* * *

Les choses se compliquent après !!!! 


	15. Tentative

Anda : Bien sûr, Rogue est aveugle quant sa ne lui plait pas. Allez, bon spectacle et merci pour tes rewiews qui me font cahud au coeur.

* * *

Chapitre XV : Tentative. 

Ginna se préparait en compagnie de ses trois amis : Hermione, Kimberley et Pansy. Pansy, bien sûr, n'était pas vraiment une amie, mais Ginna la prenait sous son aile, vu que la coureuse des vents était en danger. Toutes les trois se préparaient dans la chambre de préfet d'Hermione. Hermione avait décidé de mettre sa robe bleu et blanche avec des reflets argentés. Elle avait un décolleté dorsal et la robe possédait un petit voile accroché au niveau du bassin. Kimberley, quant à elle, choisit sa robe blanche avec les franges. Ginna prit la robe blanche et dorée. Soudain, on entendit trois coups à la porte. Hermione ouvrit. C'était Minila. Elle tendit à Hermione des chapeaux assortit aux robes qu'elles avaient acheté. Minila partit sans un mot, alors qu'Hermione la remerciait. Elle rentra et découvrit la robe de Pansy. La jeune fille ne supportait pas le tissu elfique et elle avait pris une robe noire courte avec un col roulé. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient prêtes. Lorsqu'elles descendirent, leurs cavaliers les attendaient. Ginna vit Harry et s'approcha de lui tout en se faisant complimenter par ce dernier. Hermione s'approcha de Sean qui lui dit qu'elle était belle dans un sourire éclatant. Kimberley vit Ron, et remarqua que son costume le changeait. Pansy, quant à elle, n'avait pas de cavalier. Mais, lorsqu'elle apparut, un garçon de Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approcha d'elle et dit :

" Salut, je m'appelle Andrew Peterson, je suis en septième année. Je n'ai pas de cavalière... Euh... Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

- Bien sur, assura Pansy." Sa voix aussi avait changé : elle n'était plus suraigu et elle était très douce. L'un des avantages d'être une Wind-runner. Les élèves entendirent le bruit d'un cor et Ginna paniqua :

" Mon dieu ! J'avais oublié ! Je dois accueillir les invités ! Harry, prends les petits et vas voir ma mère ! Même si tu ne la connais pas, elle, elle te reconnaîtra. Je dois y aller." Ginna souleva de quelques centimètres sa robe, vérifia qu'elle avait son foulard et partit en courant. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Harry était déjà là-bas. Ginna sourit et se rappela qu'elle aurait pu se téléporter. Son père et sa mère l'aperçurent, alors qu'ils étaient discutaient avec John Dandrige, leur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son père l'accueillit et sa mère la complimenta :

" Tu as trois merveilleux enfants ! J'en suis toute retournée. Quand j'ai vu Harry venir avec les trois petits dans leurs tenues de soirée, j'ai failli pleurer. Et, Ginna, je te remercie, grâce à toi, notre peuple est revenu à la surface. Dire que Harry était la dernière fée masculine. Elles devenaient de plus en plus rare. Mais, je parle, je parle, mais je sens que tu veux aller voir et dire bonjour à ton frère et à ta sœur. Je me trompe ?

- Où sont-ils ?

- Là-bas, dit-elle en montrant Aurélien et Samantha, adossé contre le mur. Samantha parlait avec le Professeur McGonagall. Ginna arriva à leur hauteur et dit :

" Excusez-moi, Professeur McGonagall. J'enlève mon frère et ma sœur de votre main professorale.

- Vous me flattez, jeune fille." McGonagall partit et Samantha se tourna vers sa sœur :

" Alors, la jeune, on a eu un bébé ?

- Trois, soeurette, trois !

- Soeurette ? C'est toi la petite !

- Je sais." Ginna étreignit longuement son frère et sa sœur. Harry arriva et ses futurs beaux-frères l'étreignirent aussi. Une musique démarra dans les deux salles de balles et les invités se dirigèrent vers les pièces. Ginna et Harry s'émerveillèrent face à la beauté inégalable des salles. Une multitude de table faites en bois de rosier étaient réparties autour d'une piste de danse en carrelage blanc. Hermione arriva et donna un coup de coude à Ginna. Puis, elle pointa le doigt vers une salle un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Ginna ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils avaient une couleur jaune orangée. Si ils avaient cette couleur, c'était pour voir dans l'obscurité : l'un des avantages elfiques. Elle y vit une dizaine de jeunes filles avec des voiles autour des poignées. La lumière de la salle baissa et Dandrige dit :

" Ils ont le même spectacle, dans la salle d'à côté." Ginna sourit et regarda le spectacle. Une musique ni trop lente, ni trop rapide débuta et les jeunes filles se mirent à danser. Tout, de leur apparence à leurs mouvements, se faisait dans la grâce. Ginna sourit. La danse se finit et Ginna applaudit, puis, une autre musique démarra, mais, pour permettre aux invités de danser. Harry entraîna son amie jusque sur la piste. C'est ainsi, que pendant trois valses, Harry montra à Ginna, ce que Dandrige lui avait appris. Ginna eut une bouffée de chaleur et dit :

" Je vais prendre l'air !

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non ! C'est bon ! Et puis, si j'ai un problème, le foulard te le dira.

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai." Ginna l'embrassa et sortit. La brise hivernale se fit sentir et la jeune fée regretta de ne pas avoir pris un gilet.

Pendant ce temps-là, à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, Voldemort regardait une fenêtre. A travers cette fenêtre, il pouvait voir clairement le visage de la jeune fille qu'il convoité. Il referma la fenêtre et un coup se fit entendre à la porte :

" Entre, Bella, entre. Alors, tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, maître. Vous pouvez venir, si vous le voulez, bien entendu !

- J'arrive." _Face de serpent_ se leva et suivit sa Mangemort. Il arriva dans une salle et il entendit :

_Que le corps humains_

_Soit rendu_

_Que pour voir sans être reconnus_

_L'inmontrable soit montrable_

_Que le corps humain_

_Soit rendu à son maître._

Une lumière aveuglante et un jeune homme, d'environ seize dix-sept ans, se trouvait au milieu de la salle: c'était le corps de Tom Elvis Jeudusor. Voldemort eu un rire à vous glacer le sang et transplana à Pré au Lard, et Ginna ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait un instant fermé. Elle se leva et claqua des dents :

" Tu veux un manteau, demanda un jeune garçon." Ginna se retourna, sourit et dit :

- Ce serait très galant de ta part.

- Je suis toujours très galant, sans me vanter. Je pense que je suis le plus galant !

- Mon futur époux est également très galant." Dans l'obscurité, Ginna ne remarqua pas que le visage du jeune homme ait affiché une grimace de dégoût. Puis, il dit :

" Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

- Pourquoi pas !" Et ils marchèrent. Soudain, le jeune homme sifflota et Ginna dit :

" Pourquoi siffle tu ? Les fêtes de rendent-elles donc ainsi ?!

- Oui ! C'est... Ma première fêtes depuis longtemps." Puis, tous se passa comme un éclair : un filet tomba sur Ginna, qui se débattait. Le jeune homme la ligota et lui enleva le filet. Puis, il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa. Ginna grimaça et cracha :

" Voldemort !

- Bien joué ! Dommage que c'est trop tard pour toi !

- Le penses-tu vraiment... Tom ?" Ce dernier se retourna et vit Harry. Le mage noir eut un sourire sadique et dit :

" Tu es seul, Potter. Moi, j'ai mes Mangemorts." Harry leva un sourcil et leva sa main vers Voldemort. Un jet de flamme digne de ce nom fonça droit vers Voldemort, qui se jeta sur le côté. Mais, Harry avait prévu cela. D'immenses flammes encerclèrent les Mangemorts, individuellement, ainsi que Voldemort. Harry pénétra dans le cercle de feu, sans même qu'il ne soit brûlé. Il s'approcha de Voldemort et lui prit son visage entre ses mains. Harry sortit ses ailes. Sachant que le combat final n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, il lâcha Voldemort qui s'accrocha à son pied. Harry le prit par le col et le jeta hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il fit de même pour chaque Mangemorts. Son assurance étonna tout le monde. Il prit sa future épouse et ils rentrèrent dans la salle de Bal, informèrent Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé, mais, malgré tout, le bal continua.

* * *

Ca se complique un peu, après, c'est una mtach de Quidditch, et ensuite, les GROS ennuis. Très gros même... Allez, bise. 


	16. Gryffondor versus Serpentard

Anda : Ben, Harry ne se mets pas en colère, mais, je sens que tu avs tuer draco, c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas pourquoi !

* * *

Chapitre XVI : Gryffondor versus Serpentard.

La semaine avait été riche en évènements à Poudlard. Enfin, même si il n'y avait eu qu'un bal, ce dernier se termina tout de même très tard. Mais, un évènement concernant un peu plus les élèves de Poudlard était arrivé. En effet, la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons était attendue avec impatience. Contrairement aux autres années, il y avait moins d'altercation, sauf entre Harry et Malefoy. Mais, Malefoy s'était vite retrouvé à terre, avec des cloques apparaissant sur ses mains. Et comme l'avait dit Ginna :

" Dommage que Mme Pomfresh arrive à enlever les cloques en un clin d'œil, au moins, il n'aurait pas su tenir son balai."

Mais, le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Le premier match de la saison, avec quelques semaines de retard. Ginna suivit Hermione et compagnie, après avoir dit bonne chance à Ron et Harry, qui était le Capitaine de l'équipe. Elle était surexcitée. Elle allait voir son premier match de Quidditch.

" Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours qui dure trois cents ans. Je tiens juste à vous dire, que nos deux meilleurs Batteurs sont encore là. Quel chance, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Ginny, comme tu le sais, tu es une Poursuiveuse du tonnerre, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Ron, je te le dis, tu as fait d'énorme progrès. Maintenant, allons donner une correction à ses prétentieux de m'as-tu-vu de Serpentards.

- OUAIS ! cria l'équipe."

Ils se dirigèrent vers les lourdes portes de bois, qui s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du terrain. Et les craintes d'Harry furent confirmer : Drago Malefoy était Capitaine de son équipe. Montague étant partis l'année dernière.

" Les Capitaines serraient vous la main."

Harry fit une grimace et serra la main de Malefoy :

" Il faudra que je pense à me laver les mains et le balai à l'eau de javel après, je vais avoir la Malefoycolite."

Drago le regarda d'un air méprisant, et le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine annonça le début du match. Harry s'envola et se mit à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Lee Jordan commença ses commentaires :

" Angie Kartveli, une des nouvelles Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor s'est emparé du Souaffle. Elle se dirige vers les but, ELLE VA TIRER ET ................. Elle ne marque pas. Quel dommage. Le Souaffle se retrouve dans les mains de Pucey, qui passe à Warrington, qui se dirige vers Ron et se prend un Cognard dans le creux des reins élégamment posté par Fred Weasley. Le Souaffle se retrouva dans les mains de la belle Ginny Weasley qui passe à Angie, qui passe à Karen McGolish, qui fonce vers le but de Serpentard et MARQUE. VINGT POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !!! Ils ont la pèche, ses petits."

Harry sourit et entendit un battement d'ailes. Il se retourna et vit Malefoy poursuivre le Vif :

" Tu rêves mon gros, tu ne l'auras pas, grogna Harry."

Il vola aussi vite qu'il le pu et arriva à la hauteur de Malefoy et se colla contre lui. Ce dernier lui sourit sadiquement et Harry senti un liquide chaud coulé de son flanc. C'était du sang. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le Vif. Sa douleur augmenta sa vitesse et il attrapa le Vif. Il s'arrêta, à environ deux cents mètre du sol, et se fut le trou noir. Ginna, qui avait vu la scène sortit, ses ailes et vola vers Harry qui tombait. Elle fonça vers lui et attrapa sa main. Elle le déposa à terre et se mit à pleurer :

" Je t'en pris, ne me fais pas ça ! Pas à moi ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Reste là ! Reste près de moi !"

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda :

" Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je..."

Et il ferma les yeux. Son pouls ralenti et Ginna hurla le nom du Professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier arriva en courant et en voyant l'état d'Harry, il le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ginna regarda Malefoy, qui lui sourit qui voulait dire qu'il avait gagné. Hermione, Sean, Ron et Kimberley ne virent pas l'attaque de l'elfe. Elle avait sortit son poignard normal et l'avait placé juste sous la gorge de Malefoy. Elle enfonça sa pointe et une goutte de sang de Drago perla et roula sur le poignard et Ginna avertit :

" Je me demande ce qui me retiens de te tuer. Mais, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je te maudis, toi et tes descendants, à vivre une vie pleine de souffrance. Mes amis ont été gentils, mais moi, je serais impitoyable. Un seul attentat contre Harry ou l'un de mes amis, et cette malédiction, je le ferais ce réaliser tout en gardant ton ancienne malédiction en place. Et que Dieu me pardonne pour ça."

Ginna savait que ses paroles n'eurent aucun impact. Elle retira son poignard et entailla la joue de Malefoy de manière à ce qu'il garda à jamais une immense balafre :

" Ainsi, toi aussi, je t'appellerais "le balafr" !"

Et Ginna partit en direction de l'infirmerie, suivit de ses amis. Une fois là-bas, elle demanda à Mme Pomfresh l'état du Survivant :

" Son état est stable, mais, l'entaille est profonde. Il faudra faire attention à lui pendant au moins une semaine. Il peut, néanmoins, sortir ce soir. Son métabolisme féérique a beaucoup joué. Il a et aura toujours beaucoup de chance. Je vais sortir, afin que vous puissiez discuter tranquillement."

Et elle partit dans son bureau. Ginna s'assit près du lit de Harry et lui prit sa main. Il tourna la tête vers elle et son amie lui demanda :

" Tu vas bien.

- Oui, je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix affaibli. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu peur, très peur de te perdre...

- Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui !

- Je sais... Promets-moi d'être prudent !

- Je te le promets. Tu sais quand je pourrais sortir ?

- Ce soir, mais, je devrais t'aider à marcher.

- Merci. Tu es ma famille, toi et les petits. Mais, où été...

- Je ne sais pas ! Tu sais, c'est une Archange, elle à plusieurs protégés.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, j'aurai du être là, annonça Samira, mais un autre sorcier avait besoin de moi, et j'ai eu du mal à le sauver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Samira, dit Harry, je sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours être là.

- Je voulais te dire, commença Samira, que ce sorcier va bientôt mourir d'une mort naturelle, je ne serais bientôt que ton ange gardien à toi.

- J'ai compris. Alors, on a gagné le match ?

- Oui, oui, on l'a gagné, dit Ginna. Maintenant, dors, ça te feras du bien. Je viendrais te voir ce soir, quand tu sortira."

Harry hocha la tête et s'endormit. Samira allait partir quand :

" Reste près de lui ! On ne sait jamais.

- Très bien." Ginna borda Harry comme si c'était un petit enfant, sourit à cette idée et sortit de l'infirmerie, après un dernier regarda vers le lit de son amoureux.

* * *

Alors, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire sur le prochain chapitre, sauf, une information, Harrya trouvait un pouvoir, mais pas Ginna. Ces deux-là peuvent utiliser la magie des pentagrammes. Alors, je me tais parce que sinon, je vous enlèves la surprise. 


	17. Et le destin se met en marche

**_Chapitre 17 : Et le destin se met en marche._**

Ginna se réveilla. Elle quitta le lit d'Harry et sortit dehors. Harry se réveilla. En la voyant partir, il décida de se lever, de s'habiller et de la suivre. Elle ne savait pas qu'à Pré-au-Lard, la où elle allait, un guet-apens l'attendait. Une fois près du "Trois Balais", trois Mangemors surgirent de nulle part. Elle se retourna et en vit d'autre. Elle appella Laïna, prise de panique. Son Ange arriva, mais Voldemort surgit et pronoça une étrange litanie qui enveloppa l'Ange dans une bulle d'un blanc nacré, qui l'empècherait d'aider sa protégée. Ginna hurla le nom de son Ange et essaya de s'enfuir. Ses membres s'engourdirent et elle tomba à terre. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et la frappa derrière le cou. Une ombre passa devant les yeux de l'elfe et sa tête tomba dans la neige de décembre. Voldemort la prit sur son épaule. Harry arriva à ce moment-là. Il envoya une boule de feu vers Voldemort, mais ce dernier l'évita et envoya un sort sur Harry, qui se paralysa. Le jeune homme tomba au sol et vit celle qu'ilaimait ce faire enlevé, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Le village s'éveilla au son du combat. Harry fut transporté à l'infirmerie. Pour lui, la nuit tomba vite... Bien vite... Il retourna dans sa chambre, malgré les vives protestations de Madame Pomfresh.

_Quelque part…_

Un bruit. Un frottement. Une respiration. Un nouveau bruit. Une porte qui grince. Ce léger remue-ménage réveilla Ginna. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur son dos lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Puis, elle se souvint : Voldemort, l'enlèvement, Laïna… Elle fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Un long couloir s'étalait devant elle. Elle sortit discrètement et commença à se faufiler à travers le dédale de couloir. Ses pieds effleuraient le sol. La robe qu'elle portait à son enlèvement avait été remplacée par une robe noire, très belle, moulant les formes harmonieuse de la jeune fille. La robe ne comportait pas de manches, c'est pourquoi Ginna était très serrée au niveau de la poitrine. Elle se demanda qui avait pu lui changer sa robe. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas Voldemort. Elle arriva à une salle où l'on voyait deux serpents s'entortillaient, leur gueule grande ouverte. Ginna poussa la porte et se retrouva devant une table bien dressée.

* * *

_A Poudlard :_

Harry se réveilla. Il chercha à ses côtés la douce présence de Ginna. Ne la trouvant pas, il se souvint qu'elle avait été enlevée. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et regarda le berceau vide : Lily, James et Matthieu se trouvaient dans un lieu surprotégé, et allaient de temps à autre chez la famille Campbell, afin que les trois enfants soient en parfaite sécurité. Harry se leva. La couverture glissa et laissa voir son torse nu, légèrement musclé. Deux petites boules étaient toujours dans son dos. Il se souvint de la douceur des doigts de Ginna les effleurant. La Lion, gardien de la porte s'ouvrit et Wei Ling apparut dans la chambre d'Harry :

"Comment êtes-vous rentré ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais ton cousin. Le Lion n'a pas cherché à savoir. Il serait préférable que tu mettes un mot de passe.

- Oui. Mais, vous n'êtes pas ici pour me dire de mettre un mot de passe sur ma statue, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, je viens te voir pour te parler de la magie des pentagrammes, ou des pentacles, si tu préfère.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Je vais déjà te raconter pourquoi je suis ici. Comme tu le sais, je viens du futur.

- Oui, je sais.

- Et dans mon futur, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Tout n'est plus que Chaos et Tristesse.

- Je sais aussi.

- Harry… Si tu es important, c'est parce qu'il y a une prophétie sur ton compte, mais aussi parce que tu es l'un des deux Maîtres des Pentacles, qui protège ce monde ou veulent le détruire. Tu peux penser que Ginna est le deuxième Maître, mais non. Le deuxième Maître est mort, il y a plus de soixante ans. Il s'agissait d'une sorcière très intelligente. Mais, le problème, c'est qu'elle était la bien-aimée de Voldemort. Ce dernier a le pouvoir de la ramener à la vie. Ginna ayant des allures chinoises, et ressemblant étrangement à cette femme, Voldemort a décidé d'enlever ta Ginna pour donner son corps à celle qu'il aime. Voldemort n'aime pas Ginna, il aime Huan Lie. Cette femme est le deuxième Maître des Pentacles, et elle détruira le monde, Harry. Il faut que tu commences ton entraînement le plus rapidement possible et que tu… et que tu tue Huan Lie.

- Mais, je vais tuer Ginna !

- Je sais. Mais, le sortilège que va utiliser Voldemort est irréversible. De plus, Huan Lie gardera les pouvoirs de Ginna.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'en plus d'une sorcière aguerrie, je vais avoir un Maître des Pentacles, un elfe guerrier et une fée en un ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que tu dois tuer Huan Lie, ou Ginna. Ton sentiment d'amour t'a perdu dans notre futur. En effet, tu as refusé de tuer le corps de Ginna, Voldemort en a profité pour te laisser une minute à vivre, et tu es mort. Je t'en prie, Harry… Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Très bien ! Qui m'apprendra la magie des pentacles ?

- Elle est en toi, Harry. Il ne te manque que tes Shikis, tes cartes jûfû et Yufirada. C'est une personne qui te les apprendra, mais je ne sais pas qui…

- Yufirada ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est une Epée sur laquelle est marqué tous le savoir des anciens en quatorze mots courants et simples. Ses mots ont tous un pouvoirs, même si ça à l'air un peu stupide. Ces mots, je vais te les dire, car Yufirada ne te sera remise que lorsque tu seras prêt.

- D'accord, quel sont ses mots ?

- "Espérance", "Survie", "Volonté", "Chance", "Bonheur", "Amour", "Apogée", "Adversité", "Fidélité", "Âme", "Honneur", "Protection", "Bien" et "Réussite". En fait, cela veut dire que pour être un homme emplis de sagesse et comblé, il faut toujours espérer, survivre face à l'adversité, avoir beaucoup de volonté pour réussir. Qu'il faut croire au taux de chance que l'on a en soi, c'est ce qui nous permettra d'atteindre l'apogée de son âme. Si tu aimes quelqu'un qui t'aimes en retour, soit fidèle et fais lui honneur, protège-la dans la mesure du possible.

- Je ne pourrais pas protégé Ginna, si je dois la tuer.

- "Protège-la dans le mesure du possible". Pour toi, il t'es impossible de la sauver. Huan Lie prendra tous. Son corps, ses pouvoirs, ses souvenirs. Elle connaîtra tes faiblesses et les utiliseras contre toi. Harry, tu dois devenir fort. Saches que dans le futur, Huan Lie prendra tes enfants et les élèveras. Elle feras deux d'excellent guerriers maléfique. Je pense que tu ne souhaites en aucun cas cela.

- Il est hors de question que cette folle prenne mes enfants. Si je ne peux pas me battre pour Ginna, alors, je me battrais pour mes enfants.

- Voilà, tu viens de faire le premier pas vers ton apprentissage." Harry sourit, s'habilla et sortit, suivit de Wei Ling.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans une salle à manger._

"Assieds-toi, Ginna. Assieds-toi. Je suppose que tu meures de faim, annonça la voix trop douce de Voldemort.

- Je préfère me laisser dépérir que de manger avec vous.

- Sottise. Allez, viens." Voldemort s'insinua dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Cependant, il se heurta à une solide barrière et ne réussit pas à la franchir. Il sourit et dit :

"La nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas manger avec moi, et sache que cela me fait beaucoup de peine, mais bon… Je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'avais fini de toute façon. Si tu as faim, tu peux aller te servir dans la cuisine qui se trouve près de la statue de Salazard, au cas où la table serait déjà débarrassée." Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et dit :

"Bientôt, ton corps m'appartiendra, ton âme dormira et Huan Lie sera de retour." Il partit et annonça d'une voix sensuelle, une fois près de la porte.

"La robe te va à merveille, Ginna." Cette dernière se retourna et Voldemort partit, dans un mouvement circulaire de cape. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à manger, pensive. Un elfe de maison apparut et dit d'une petite voix :

"Monsieur mon Maître a dit à Filissi que Mademoiselle risquait d'avoir très faim. Il a dit à Filissi que Ginna Campbell avait dormi pendant près de six jours." Ginna sourit et son ventre cria famine. Elle attrapa une pomme et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle allait mourir. C'est tout. Elle s'éteindrais loin de tout et de tous. Elle se releva, posa la pomme à peine manger, pris deux trois petites choses et repartit dans sa chambre, qui pour elle, ressemblait plus à une prison. Une fois là-bas, elle essaya de disparaître, mais elle ne put rien faire : il y avait un sort anti-téléportation sur le manoir. La porte grinça et Voldemort apparut à l'entrebâillement. Il sourit, se dirigea vers elle et la poussa sur le lit. Il lui dit alors, d'une voix qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon pour la jeune fille:

"Tu n'auras aucun contrôle sur les actes que feras ton corps, puisque ton âme sera enfermée." Il sortit, aperçu Draco, et s'en alla. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre de Ginna et la vit en larme. Cette dernière ne l'aperçu que lorsqu'il allait sortir et dit :

"Draco… Je te crois… Je sais… Que tu n'a pas eu le choix. Je voudrais…

- Tu voudrais quoi, demanda Draco, tout en se retournant." Elle l'avait compris, enfin.

"Je voudrais que tu retournes à Poudlard et que tu prévienne Harry de ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Très bien." Il allait partir quand soudain :

"Draco ? Voudrais-tu recevoir ma bénédiction ?

- Quoi ! Mais, Hermione et les autres m'ont maudit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Tu m'accordes… Une seconde chance ?

- Elle sera la chance de la Rédemption, la dernière qu'un elfe peut accorder à un traître. Tu es obligé de respecter les termes de "contrat" puisque tu ne pourras jamais trahir mon peuple. Et tu d'accord ?

- Je l'accepte." Ginna lui fis signe d'approcher et dit :

"Puisse les malédictions imposées sur toi

Disparaître à jamais.

Que la marque du Diable, ne soit plus qu'une image.

Ainsi, reçoit la bénédiction d'un elfe

Dont la mort s'approche à grand pas.."

Elle posa sa main sur la tête du blond. Une étoile apparut sur le front du jeune homme et disparut, mais qui réapparaîtrait chaque nuit. Ginna sourit et Draco dit :

"La marque…

- N'est plus qu'une image. Tu dois prévenir le Professeur Rogue de ça.

- Compris. Je dois y aller. J'ai la mission d'un ange à accomplir." Ginna sourit et le Repentit dit :

"J'ai été très heureux de faire ta connaissance Ginna.

- Je le suis aussi, Draco. Souviens toi de moi, puisque je ne serais plus de ce monde." Draco sourit tristement, étreignit Ginna et dit :

"Adieu, Ginna… Adieu !

- Merci, mon ami, et va en paix." Ginna le retint un instant, lui donna son arc, son carquois et son épée. Elle plaça un sortilège dessus. Elle donna son poignard normal, brisa son poignard elfique et garda un morceau de métal, afin de survivre jusqu'au lendemain, au cas où elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper, et elle donna le tout au jeune homme. Draco se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il avait reçu ce qui lui ouvrirait les portes du Paradis. Cependant, Draco venait de faire un souhait : Venger Ginna.


	18. Le retour d'Huan Lie

_**Chapitre 18 : Le retour d'Huan Lie. **_

"Allez me chercher Ginna. Le rituel est sur le point de commencer !"

Deux Mangemorts s'inclinèrent et partirent chercher Ginna, qui était retournée dans sa chambre. Cette dernière sentait ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux Mangemorts, elle paniqua. Et lorsqu'ils la prirent en dessous des aisselles, l'hystérie l'emporta sur l'elfe. Elle se débattait et criait. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la salle circulaire ou devait se dérouler le rituel. Les deux Mangemorts la mirent au centre d'un cercle. Lorsque la jeune fille essaya de sortir du cercle, un mur invisible l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et elle attendit anxieusement la suite, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Voldemort s'avança. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir. Le bord du col et des manches était rouge sang, ainsi que les bords de la chemise (NDA : Près des boutons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Il s'approcha du cercle et posa la main dessus. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Ginna remarqua qu'il avait changeait. Son visage était plus ovale, plus dur. Mais ses yeux ! Ses yeux effrayèrent Ginna : ils étaient d'un brun tellement profond qu'ils en étaient presque rouge bordeaux. Ginna recula d'un pas et se cogna contre une autre partie du mur. Voldemort lui sourit, mais, ce sourire était bien trop doux au goût de la jeune femme. Il recula d'un pas et se lui demanda :

"As-tu une dernière faveur avant de disparaître de ce monde ?

- Je… Je… Voudrais revoir ma famille et celui que j'aime une… Une dernière fois !"

Voldemort sourit, haussa les épaules, fit un geste brusque et négligé de la main, et une image apparut. On voyait Mme Campbell, se ronger les sang, tenir dans ses bras Lily. Puis, l'image se brouilla et l'on vit M. Campbell surveiller Matthieu, d'un air triste. Puis, l'image se brouilla et l'on vit James, sur la table à langer. Auprès de lui se tenait Samantha, en lui faisant des chatouillis. Le petit rigolait, mais Samantha avait les larmes aux yeux. Aurélien apparut auprès d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et Samantha se mit à pleurer. L'image se brouilla une dernière fois et on vit Harry. Il était debout, on ne sait où. Le vent lui caressait le visage, faisant danser ses cheveux. Hermione apparut derrière lui et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule, tout comme Ron. Tous trois avaient les yeux embrouillés de larme. La vision du jeune Survivant disparut, tout comme celle de ses amis, et Ginna tomba à genoux. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba au sol. Ce serait son unique larme avant que son âme ne quitte sa place, son enveloppe charnelle. Voldemort sourit et regarda la lune. Elle était pleine et d'une couleur se rapprochant du rouge. Il se mit alors à incanter :

"Tu as vécu seize année,  
Mais la Lune te fais mourir,  
Cependant, ton corps et tes souvenirs survivront,  
Mais ton âme quitte sa place, tes sentiments meurent,  
Pour laisser sa place,  
A une autre.  
Je fais appel aux forces du Temps,  
De la Mort, de la Vie,  
Et du Mal.  
Que celle qui ,  
Dans ce monde, portait le nom  
D'Huan Lie,  
Prenne la place de celle  
Qui dans ce monde se nomme,  
Ginna Campbell."

Ginna sentit une déchirure dans sa poitrine comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur et vit une lueur à travers ses paupières fermées. Elle les ouvrit et vit un ovale de couleur rouge-rose. A l'intérieur, elle vit des runes. Elle les lut et pensa à Harry et à ses enfants. Elle s'étonna de ne ressentir qu'une indifférence totale. Elle ne les aimait plus, du moins, sa tête se souvenait, mais pas son cœur. Elle baissa la tête. Puis, une autre déchirure se fit en elle. Elle regarda en face d'elle et vit l'image de la Mort. Cette dernière leva sa faux et "coupa la tête" de Ginna. Une forme blanche tomba au sol : il s'agissait de l'âme de Ginna. L'âme de la jeune fille prit la forme d'une boule et rentra dans le cœur de Ginna. La Vie apparut. Derrière elle se tenait une jeune chinoise. Cette dernière s'avança, les yeux fermés, vers le corps encore à genoux de Ginna. Elle se mit de dos et la Vie la mit dans l'enveloppe charnelle. Une tornade de couleur blanche et noire apparut et la Vie et la Mort disparurent. Les murs invisibles disparurent et Voldemort s'avança auprès du corps couché. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et murmura d'une voix douce et chaleureuse :

"Huan Lie… Debout. Il faut que tu te réveille, petit diablesse."

Les paupières de Ginna remuèrent. Non… Il ne s'agissait plus de Ginna. Ginna avait quitté le monde réel et était enfermée à jamais dans son ancien cœur, condamnée à regarder les événements. Non… La jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux était Huan Lie. Cette dernière se releva, regarda Voldemort et dit :

"Tom… Tu m'a ramenée ?

- Comme je te l'avais promis, Huan."

Cette dernière sourit et approcha son visage de celui du Mage Noir. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Voldemort. Ce dernier répondit avec fougue et désir au baiser de sa bien-aimée. Qui était réellement Huan Lie ? Personne, pas même Voldemort ne le sait. On ne connaît ni ses parents, ni sa vie passée jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard et sa mort. Tout ce dont l'on était sur, c'est qu'elle était une Maîtresse des Pentagrammes accomplie. Huan quitta lentement la danse harmonieuse qu'elle menait avec Tom. Cependant, avant de complètement s'écarter de lui, elle lui attrapa la lèvre inférieur et la mordilla. Puis, elle dit, tout en promenant ses mains sur le corps de Tom :

"Si tu m'a ramenée à la vie, ce n'est pas seulement pour me revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a de ça. Mais, saches que tu me manquais à mourir. Je te désirais tant. Chaque nuit, mon désir ne cessait d'augmenter, et tu n'étais pas là pour le combler !

- Alors, pourquoi…

- Détruis Poudlard. Tue Dumbledore ! Tue Potter

- Je te ramènerais une brique de Poudlard et la tête de Dumbledore et de Potter sur un plateau en or."

Voldemort la porta jusque dans sa chambre et pu enfin redécouvrir cette femme qu'on lui avait enlevé trop tôt. Puis, Morphée les attendit et mena le couple dans le royaume du sommeil.

A l'insu de tous, une ombre noire se faufila dans le parc du manoir. Elle portait une épée, un carquois remplis de flèche au plumes bleue azur et un arc magnifiquement sculpté. Il regarda les lumières du château s'éteindre. Il soupira de tristesse. Malgré la capuche lui couvrant le visage, on pouvait voir une lueur bleue-noir reflétant une forme distincte : celle d'une étoile. L'ombre sortit du parc, se dirigea vers les écuries et prit un étalon noir. Il monta dessus et talonna le destrier, qui se mit à courir au triple-galop. On entendit près de lui, une longue plainte. Personne, pas même lui, ne savait qu'il jouerait un rôle déterminant pour l'avenir. Après des heures de route, se découpa au loin, les formes majestueuse de Poudlard. Il murmura :

"Je suis de retour, cher vieux château ! Je te revois avec joie, mais toi, es-tu heureux de me revoir ? Je l'espère." Il poussa les grilles et se dirigea vers les portes d'entrées. Le soleil se levait doucement, tandis que de là où venait cet inconnu, une autre personne hurla de rage et jura la mort d'un traître.


End file.
